Dark Calling
by ayamesora13
Summary: Even the strongest of hearts can fall... but what happens when the new Prince of Darkness decides he can't take it? Will Riku finally understand why his best friend wants to escape the immortality handed to him?
1. The Beginning

Dark Calling

A pale man walked along the cobblestone alley of the small town of Hondira, a small town in the middle of nowhere it seemed. It was quite empty much to the man's dismay. He set out to find someone, yet everywhere he turned there was no clue as to where the person was. The man sighed and walked along, started by a sudden change in the winds. He grabbed his Kantana sword and prepared for battle.

A creature of a dark force approached the man. He aimed at the strange creature and hit it with as much force as possible. He smiled as he seen the creature get thrown across the alley, but was shocked when the creature bounced back and came charging at the cloaked man.

"What IS this thing!" he yelled as he jumped out the way. The creature was wolf like in body, with piercing blue eyes. It let out a growl and charged after the man, ripping his cloak, trying to get to something inside. The man kicked it off and grabbed a gun, aiming at the wolf type creature. It jumped, but the man was quick enough and pulled the trigger, the bullet soaring into it's chest. It burst into a mist and then there was nothing more of it.

The man was awestruck and terrified out his mind. He was a strong, courageous man, but the creature that attacked him was something even the Gods would be frightened of. He staggered up, afraid there was more. He sighed lightly, thankful to be alive. "At least I made it... what was that thing?" he asked himself, trying to shake it off again. "Hmm. If I can survive those, maybe I'll actually find Sora... maybe Kairi also." he stated. His cloak whisked in the wind as he walked away from the scene.

Far away from Hondira was a vessel called the Fumaria floating amongst the ocean as the tides beat against the sides. It groaned and creaked as it rose and moved ever so slowly. There was a trio of heros, setting out on another adventure on the ship. There was Donald, the magician who happened to be a short tempered duck, Goofy, the idiotic Knight of the Kings forces who hates to battle and happened to be a dog, and Sora. Sora was a teenage boy who bared the Keyblade, a weapon of a powerful force. He set off to search for his best friends Riku and Kairi, along with King Mickey.

Their adventures started 2 years ago when Sora was only 14 and very clueless as to what was happening to the worlds. But all in good time he learned and fought off the Heartless, creatures with no hearts. They set off 12 days ago on this new adventure. Sora slept in his small cabin which he had all to himself while Donald and Goofy had to share a room. Sora didn't sleep easy anymore, after all that had happen even though that was years ago.

He jolted out of bed, drenched in cold sweat as he has been ever since they disembarked. He sighed as he laid back down, trying to contemplate why he was having such horrendous nightmares.

_Maybe it was something I ate... yeah right. Maybe I just miss Riku and Kairi.. Yeah... that must be it. _He thought while putting on a smile. He rose out of his bed, while yawning and doing some stretches as he did every morning. He went to his dresser and fumbled for his outfit he wore.

It consisted of black shorts, which had red cross marks on the sides, a black and red jacket, with a black shirt. It was very similar to what he wore last year, but he had grown a lot, so he had to buy all the new clothes. He wore black gloves with red on the top of his hands and black and red buckled shoes, a few sizes larger than his actual shoe size. He examined his brown spiky hair which seemed to defy physics. It stuck out in ever which way which he was very proud of.

"Sora! Get your lazy self out here! We finally landed!" quacked the always angered Donald. Sora laughed to himself as he shut the drawer. Donald was like this everyday, thinking Sora was too lazy to get himself up and get dressed. He shook his head and walked out.

"Are you SURE this time? And I'm not that lazy Donald. I can get up myself. Did we really land?" Sora asked crossing his arms. Donald had a habit of lying to him just to wake him up and to get him out of bed almost every day.

"Yes I'm positive!" he yelled in his weird voice that sounded like someone inhaled too much helium from balloons. Sora laughed and ran out onto deck, looking at the place they landed.

"Wow. It's beautiful." Sora remarked, awing it. Sure he's been to other beautiful places, but this one was by far the best. It looked somewhat like a jungle, but there was a small village and he could make out a cathedral in the distance.

"Ahyuck, sure is! I wonder what it's called." Goofy added looking around. The ship's captain walked in and looked at the place for himself.

"Here you are! One of the most fabulous places out there. Kikaluwa. Weird name I know.. Dunno why they named it that. Ain't it beautiful?" the captain inquired. Sora nodded and went ecstatic.

"Well then. Let's head off shall we? I can't wait to see what it looks like!" he yelled. The captain motioned for the crew to land anchor and drew the bridge down. Sora ran off it and walked around the land. It was a marvelous sight, filled with greenery and a forest type setting. It was awful quiet, a little too quiet for his own good.

"See ya later Sora! We have to take this here beaut around the island to see it. We should be back here around an hour or so." The captain assured. Sora nodded and waved at the crew. He ran into the village to see who lived in this tropical island. It'd be the perfect place to live. But much to his dismay, noone was in sight. He looked everywhere but the place was deserted.

"Aw just great! Noone's here! Now what?" Sora asked, looking at Donald and Goofy for an answer. They just shrugged and looked around. "Okay then. We can stay here for a few days... it's daylight still. Which is great. Nothing can really harm us in the daylight.." he remarked, scanning the place. He headed the cathedral, leaving Donald and Goofy to explore on their own. He opened the colossal double doors, wondering why on earth would a cathedral be on an island. He shrugged it off and entered.

The door swung shut on him. He tried opening them but he was locked inside. "Damn!" he yelled. He covered his mouth quickly, he was in a holy place after all... but was it holy? How would he know? He walked around, finding nobody inside. He grumbled as he went over to a cross shaped object. But when he examined it, it looked remarkably similar to the Heartless symbol.

"Oh no.. this can't be good." he muttered as he stared at the symbol. He heard footsteps behind him and he immediately whirled around. "W-who's there?" he asked, not so brave anymore. A young girl emerged from the darkness. She looked at Sora with such interest.

"Have you come to help me?" she asked. Sora examined her more. She looked his age, she had shoulder length blonde hair with sparkling ocean blue eyes. She was thin and was pale, wearing a light yellow dress. She looked ill, but Sora dismissed it.

"I will help you Miss. What is your name?" he inquired stepping closer to her. He looked around the room and suspected they were alone, but he was wrong. He was wrong about this girl as well. She wasn't human, but Sora didn't know it. She smiled mischievously. She rose her hands and two wolf like demons came from the ground. They had glowing blue eyes, much like the girl's own. But once he looked at the girl, he noticed it changed form, into one of the creatures.

"Heartless? But they look different.." he examined them, but shook his head and drew the Kingdom Key. He started hitting the creatures with tremendous force, but nothing was helping. He gasped as one of them knocked the Keyblade out of his hand. He ran away from them, picking up the Keyblade along the way. He searched for something to help him, but nothing was available at the time. He gulped as the threesome closed in on him. Could this actually be his end? Has he met his match? He braced himself for the final blow or to be changed into one of them. But all of a sudden, he remembered something. He made the Keyblade change into the Ultima Weapon. He rammed it into one of the creatures heart as it disappeared into a mist. He smiled as he did the same technique with the other creatures.

He smiled and did a small victory dance. He wondered what happened to the girl, but he shook it off. He used the Keyblade to unlock the cathedral's doors and bursted out. He fell on the ground and noticed it was already evening. He couldn't have been there more than an hour. How was it already night? He scanned the island, having flashbacks of him leaving Destiny Islands. He ran over to the dock, finding Donald and Goofy.

"Guys! You'll never guess - wait.. Where's the ship?" he asked looking at them. They wore a very miserable face, Goofy looked as if he just got done crying. They pointed to the ocean and Sora understood. "It.. It sank? But how! What's going on?" he asked, getting worrisome. A sudden chill filled the air, it getting icy cold. Goofy and Donald were unfazed since they had fur and feathers, but Sora's lips trembled. He shivered and tried warming himself up. He looked around and an idea popped in his head. "I have an idea... but.. We need the Gummi Ship, which we don't have with us." he groaned. Already his plan failed. Donald shook his head.

"Not quite. I have a gummi block. And... since I'm a magician.. I can make it into a replica of our first model of the Gummi Ship!" Donald quacked. Sora looked at him as if he were crazy, but Donald said a simple spell and voila! There was the Gummi Ship. Sora hopped inside, Goofy and Donald trailing behind. He set courses for a new world and they sped away.

They arrived at a very eerie world, dark and mysterious like. They landed calmly, but the sense of death wasn't appealing. Sora looked around the place. It resembled an old fashioned town, but something wasn't quite right with it. Donald and Goofy went into an old shop, but Sora wanted to explore. Curiosity killed the cat, and it may as well just kill the human.

Sora was very suspicious, looking around him at all times. After what happened on the island, he didn't want to afford to lose a body part. His neck hairs stood up at the roots. He sensed a presence, but heard or saw nothing. Maybe if he trusted his instincts and headed back he could have prevented a life turning occurrence. Maybe if he was quicker he could have beat the man he was about to face, maybe if he never came here, he could still be alive. What if he never left Destiny Islands? Would he have a happier life? But these were all thoughts he'd worry on about later...

He continued to walk down the cobblestone road, winding up in an alley. He walked far into it, too far for his own sake. He wounded up at a dead end. He turned back around and started heading back. Donald and Goofy might be worried about the Keybearer. He heard a crunch behind him. He stopped, frozen in his tracks. He feared this might happen. He didn't move, he was immobilized somehow. A gun was pulled back, aiming at his back.

"What a horrible ending for you young boy. Such a shame." the mysterious man whispered. He aimed the gun, Sora panic-stricken couldn't move. Then there was a loud gun shot and Sora fell to the ground...


	2. Changes

Dark Calling

Chap. 2

Sora fell forward from the gun blast. The noise echoed throughout the town, breaking the eerie silence. The man smiled, but that smile faded away as quickly as it came. The boy was bleeding profusely, surely he'd die. The man put on a straight face and walked pass him out of the empty alley.

_Why? Why so soon? I haven't found Kairi.. It doesn't look like I will. I failed.. But why would he want to kill me? NO! It won't end like this!_ Sora thought inside his head. He tried getting up, but the pain was far too excruciating. He winced and looked at the man who killed him. He bore a red cloak, red hate, and shoulder length black hair. He was quite tall also, which added to his eerie effect.

Suddenly a man ran into the alley, blocking the person who shot him. Sora clutched right below his heart, trying to stop the bleeding before he bled to his death. He looked at the young person, much more presentable than the tall man.

"Alcurad! How could you! This isn't your potential killer! It's a young boy!" the young man yelled. He wore a blue cloak, with his golden blonde hair in small spikes. He had penetrating golden eyes, much like a hawk's. The young person ran over to Sora, carrying some sort of gem.

"Elric... don't worry about the human.. He bears a Key of power.. He could easily kill us. Or.. Rather me. Leave him to die. Those Heartless wolves will lick either his blood or tear him limb from limb." Alcurad spoke. He wasn't a very caring person.. Because he wasn't even a person...

"Nonsense! He must be the Keyblade Master. The one we were hearing about all over town! He could **save **us." Elric protested. He walked closer over to Sora, gem in hand. "Don't worry young boy. This should help you. It's a Healing Gem" Elric said, trying to reassure Sora. Sora nodded, he'd do anything to get rid of the pain. Elric smiled and spoke in a abnormal language, Sora suspected it might have been a spell so he dismissed it. Elric then pointed the gem at where Sora was hit. It gleamed a dark color, which Sora thought was normal, but Elric looked a little confused, unsure why it glowed black and misty. It was supposed to be yellow and shining, much like the sun.

But this wasn't a healing gem. It was a Dark Gem. Elric, obviously unaware of his mistake, still used it on Sora. It worked, helping the wound close.. But at a horrible price. A deadly price for every human around. Even an animal should beware of what would become of young Sora. He stood up, feeling as normal as he did before he took the bullet from Alcurad.

"Thanks Elric. My name's Sora. I do bear the Keyblade, which might save this world. These Heartless.. What do you call them?" he inquired. He wanted to know more about these new enemies. He examined Alcurad more closely, something wasn't right about him, he could sense it.

"Oh those things? We call them Howlers. I know they are a type of monkey, but what the hey right?" Elric asked. He seemed a lot more friendly than Alcurad, and a lot more humane. Elric waved a goodbye to Sora, seeing as he needed to be somewhere else that mattered. Alcurad didn't say much, he seemed to be an enigma. Very quiet and mysterious... Sora looked around and saw the puddle of blood he was standing in.

"Ugh. That's just gross.." he remarked as he stepped out. He thought he heard something behind him, but he kept on walking, a little frightened to be alone. Suddenly, one of the Howler Heartless jumped in front of him, snarling. Sora grabbed his Keyblade, but he was weak. _I should be able to take him on.. It's only one... _he thought.. But the Howler was much more stronger, and faster than Sora. It swiped out at him, hitting the Keyblade to the floor. He growled menacingly at Sora. He stepped closer and slowly, stalking his prey. Sora stepped back slowly, until he was back against the wall.

"Elric! ELRIC!" he yelled out, just as the Howler leaped at him. It's paws had outstretched claws, tearing his clothes. It swiped again and cut where he was shot, reopening the wound. It reached in and started taking his heart, slowly. Sora let out a cry for help once more, but quickly was forgetting who he was calling for, what he was doing, where he was. He was in pain of course, but he started forgetting what that was.

Elric came running in to see a helpless Sora again. The scene was familiar, Elric recalling how the Howler killed even the best of Vampires. He grabbed Sora's Keyblade but remembered how Alcurad killed them. He yelled for his friend to come to the alley way, and he bounded as fast as any vampire could. He shot the Howler in the back, making it fall limp and bursting into a mist. Sora fell against the wall as he was let go by the Heartless.

"Sora! Alcurad, do something!" he yelled. He didn't want their only savior to die. That would leave them with the other Howler's that would surely come. Alcurad grabbed the Keyblade from Elric and did something even he was surprised of. He aimed it at his heart and thought of it locking like a door. It was a key after all. That would mean it could lock anything and everything. There was a faint click, locking his heart safely in tack, along with the Dark Gem.

Alcurad and Elric found his companions, Donald and Goofy hiding in a small shop, away from the commotion. Sora was unconscious from what he went through, which worried Goofy and even the short tempered Donald. Alcurad led them to a home hidden away and disguised so the Howler's and any other Heartless couldn't reach them. It contained all the necessities that any house needed.

They all settled in, while Sora rested in a safe room, away from any windows so Howler's couldn't get to him. A week passed, Sora still being in his coma like state. Elric checked on him every now and then to make sure if he was either alive or if he was awake yet. The following night he did his last check to see if he came too.

"Hey Elric... what happened? How long was I out?" Sora asked right as Elric walked in. He sat up slowly, a little light headed, trying to recall what happened what he thought was yesterday.

"Sora! You're awake! Well.. You were attacked by a Howler, but Alcurad saved you. Hmm.. Well.. Let's see... about.. Say a week?" Elric answered with a smile. He called in Donald and Goofy, along with Alcurad.

"A WEEK!" Sora shouted. He thought it was only a day. It must have been one heck of a injury to have knocked him unconscious for so long. He smiled as he saw Donald and Goofy, and thanked Alcurad for saving his life. He started remembering what happened, but he wasn't in any pain whatsoever.

"Sora.. You're a little pale... maybe it's from being in.. But you look ghostly white! Isn't that right Alcurad? Alcurad?" Elric asked, scanning the room. Alcurad wasn't anywhere to be seen. "Maybe he went to go find himself dinner. Oh, I forgot to ever mention! Sora, Alcurad.. Is.. Well.. .not human. He's a vampire. But he did nothing to you. He doesn't like to kill his victims.. He usually drink's animal's blood instead. He says it's richer. But how would I know? I'm not a vampire." Elric reassured. Sora felt abnormal he had to admit. His sight and hearing were far more better than it was.

"Oh. Vampires? What are they?" he questioned. Elric laughed, thinking it was a joke. Sora laughed too, a bit uneasy. He looked at himself, scanning at how pale he was. He smiled, but was even more worried than ever. What happened to him? How come he's so pale? Elric, Donald, and Goofy all left to leave him some peace and quiet. But even from his room he could hear them talking, even though they were 5 doors down from him. _What's happening to me? Was it that Gem?_ _Or is it from the Heartless? _A dozen questions entered his mind. He shook them off and tried to get some peace.

But what he heard frightened him more. He could hear his own heart, an abnormal rhythm beating loudly like a jackhammer. He rubbed his head trying to get rid of the noise. He shook it off and focused on what they were talking about.

"Alcurad... I don't think that Gem was a Healing one. It was black and misty. Have any idea on what it could be?" Elric questioned. Sora could tell from his voice that he was worried and also from the sound of his footsteps he was pacing.

"It could be a Dark Gem... that could explain his paleness." Alcurad suggested. "And why he can hear us." he added. Sora gasped out loud. How could he know? Then he remembered how Elric told him he was a vampire. _But.. Does that make me one too? _He questioned in thought.

"Then that would make him.. No! He couldn't be! And he probably isn't listening. No human can hear that far." Elric reminded Alcurad. He just shook his head and walked out of the room. Elric followed, heading off to Sora's room instead. "Are you alright? You don't look so good. Are you sick?" Elric asked, looking over at Sora. "Look at me! I sound like a woman or a nurse!" he joked, shaking his head.

"I'm fine. I just.. I'm just trying to get over what happened." Sora responded, lying. He didn't feel right at all. He was wearing the outfit he had on when he first came. It had small rips in places. He put on his shoes and walked past Elric in silence. His eyes hurt a bit, but dismissed it. He could see crystal clear, even though it was as dark as night in the hallway.

"Sora.. What's wrong?" Donald demanded as Sora walked past.

"Nothing. I just.. Need to think." he whispered. He walked out side and saw Alcurad. Donald and Goofy followed. Donald wasn't so convinced that "nothing" was wrong. Sora would be more cheerful than this.

"Sora... your eyes..." Donald quacked, alarmed at the discoloration.

"What? What's wrong with them!" he asked taken aback. He picked up a shard of glass. He looked at his eyes... what he saw... startled him...


	3. Murder In The Alley

Dark Calling

The image staring back at him through the glass looked nothing like Sora. The image had pale skin, white as bone, white gleaming fangs, and blood red penetrating eyes. He dropped the mirror like glass as it shattered into a thousand pieces.

"Wh- what's happening to me!" Sora asked, in complete shock. There was total silence while Donald and Goofy started tip toeing out of the way. Sora felt his new teeth as they were as sharp as a shark's tooth, cutting his own skin. It didn't bleed at all and sealed itself up as quickly as it came. _These aren't just for show... maybe they help bite into something... but what? And what am I? _He questioned in his mind.

"Sora... I think Elric confused the Gems... that wasn't a Healing Gem.. It was a Dark Gem... whoever gets the Dark Gem inside... they become a creature of the night... you happened to turn into a vampire." Alcurad informed. He had a sudden pang of guilt. Was it his fault that the young boy turned into such a horrendous creature? He shook it off and looked at Sora. "Are you okay Sora? Do I need to go get Elric for you?" he asked peering at the boy who was in a state of shock.

"No... I'm fine.. Just.. Thinking." he replied. He was thinking... about the future. What could this mean? What was a vampire? What did they do? He remembered back two years ago that Donald made him dress as what he called a Vampire... but what were they? Where they light or darkness? He closed his eyes and let out a sigh. He looked at Alcurad. _Elric said he was a vampire.. But... what does he do? He doesn't seem so terrible.. _"Alcurad... what does a vampire do?" he asked.

"Hmm. Vampires basically feast on animals or humans, usually biting at the neck. The drink the blood of their victims to stay alive, and to keep out immortality. We can't die... which is the very grand thing of being a blood sucking vampire. We can die if we see sunlight, are shot in the heart with a silver bullet or a stake is driven through our heart. We tend to not like crosses..." he replied. Sora squirmed at the thought of drinking someone else's blood... but.. It had to be done to survive.

"So... we basically are killers and stalkers of the night? What if we choose not to drink the blood?" he asked. He didn't want to hurt anyone, and the thought of drinking blood sickened him. Hopefully there was a way out of it.. But what if not?

"Yes... and if you don't... you die." he replied. He walked away leaving Sora alone to think more about his transformation. He looked back at the young boy, but didn't want to pity him. He had to deal with this on his own. He shut the door behind him.

_Why me? What did I do to deserve this? Maybe I should've let him kill me.. Or let the Howler kill me.. _He thought. He didn't want any self pity on himself. He looked at the sky. It was as dark as midnight, as always. He sighed and heard a soft paw hit the pavement. He knew it was a Howler... his keen sense could tell.

He grabbed his Keyblade and turned around. He had a smile on his face as he got into a battle stance. The Howler held no chance against him. But his smile quickly faded as two other Howlers appeared behind and then two more. _Oh crap.. But wait.. I can take them... they all have the same weakness.. _He lunged at the leader of the pack and hit him on the back with the metal of the keyblade, making it fall to it's side. Sora then rammed the Keyblade into his heart and it disappeared into a mist.

"Next?" he asked looking at the Howler's. Two of them at once jumped out at him, making him jump backward and kicking one of the Howler's to the side as he lashed out at the other. He stabbed it immediately, watching the fine mist that concluded it's defeat. He did the same to the other Howler.

"Three down, two to go.." he said with a smile to himself. He had no idea why he enjoyed the battle, and it disturbed him a bit... He also didn't know that Elric and the others were watching the whole battle. He killed the last Howler and smiled, not at all exhausted.

He carried the Keyblade and decided it was time for some exploring. He saw a small vacant house at the corner and decided to go in. No lights were on as he searched the place. He could see pictures of a man and wondered who it was.

"Hello? Anyone there?" came a voice from a room. Sora grabbed his Keyblade, hoping it wasn't another Howler in disguise. A man of about 30 appeared in the room with a black robe and a small white collar. He saw Sora and quickly grabbed a cross from the table. "Who are you? Did the Devil send you?" he asked holding the cross up at Sora. The cross burned Sora, as if it had some kind of affect on him. _Vampires can't stand crosses... _he thought. He let out a soft hiss and ran out the house. He ran back to the little shelter and opened the door, leaning on it when he shut it.

"Sora? What's wrong?" Elric asked peering at him. Sora let out a sigh and shot his red eyes at Elric.

"Crosses... they burn..." he said trying to slower his heart beat. He shook his head. "If that priest comes here... I'm leaving.. Well.. Actually I'll hide." he added with a sheepish grin.

"Oh, right! I thought you were attacked by a Howler or something.. By the way.. That battle you had. That was so cool!" Elric said congratulating Sora. _He seems like I was two years ago.. Man do I miss that... especially when Kairi and Riku were around.. _He thought. He reminded himself of Riku, thinking almost all the time. He laughed and gave a smirk.

"Thanks. It wasn't hard when you know their weakness.. It was actually fun." he said. He still didn't know why he took so much joy out of it. Alcurad came from downstairs and looked at Sora.

"Ready for your first kill? No matter what... you're going to drink. If you don't.. You'll be vulnerable to Howler's." Alcurad said. Sora sighed, he wasn't awaiting this time... he was dreading it. It's not humane.. But then again. He wasn't human...

"Alright... I guess. So we can get this over with... but what are we attacking? I haven't seen many humans..." he asked... he was trying to get out of it, but it was true. He hasn't seen that many humans if any in this town.

"Right. That's why we're leaving. Elric... are you coming?" he asked looking at his friend. Elric laughed and shook his head.

"What am I of use? I get mixed up with Gems.. Don't want to cause any troubles. And plus, I'm a terrible fighter." he replied. "I guess I'll stay here and keep house..." he added.

"True... you do suck at fighting.. And your alchemy isn't that great anymore." Alcurad agreed. He motioned for Donald and Goofy, which were quite uncomfortable with two vampires. The found the Gummi Ship and all boarded into it. "I know just the place! Next stop, Ventra Town." Alcurad said setting course.

"When did you learn to operate my ship!" Donald demanded, with his usual voice, making it hard to understand.

"Take it easy.. I actually used to be a ship engineer. Long ago.. But don't worry yourself duck." he added as he steered. Goofy and Sora laughed at Donald. Alcurad sure was gutsy... Donald could set Fira to him if he wanted... But Sora just relaxed. He did miss traveling.. He stayed one too many days at Alcurads place. It took about an hour or so to get to Ventra Town. They landed and got out. He wasn't wearing his normal clothes, nor were Donald, Goofy, and Alcurad.

"What happened to our clothes?" Sora asked as he looked at what he was wearing. It was a black tailor suit, something a rich person in the 1800's would wear. He also had a black hat on, mostly to cover his odd spikes in his hair, but left some sticking out in the back. His shoes weren't very comfortable either.

"Don't worry. Ventra Town was an old place in the 1800's. So.. you have to wear something like that." Alcurad said. He led them to an abandoned alley where a young woman was looking at the wall. Something was in carved into the wall, some sort of symbol.

"Valerie! It's fantastic to see you!" Alcurad announced giving Valerie a hug. Obviously he knew Valerie, maybe an old friend.

"Alcurad! You haven't changed one bit since I seen you!" Valerie remarked. "And who may these gentlemen be?" she inquired giving Sora and the rest a glance. Sora noticed he was wearing dark sunglasses, obviously to hide the red eyes.

"That's Sora, and those two are Donald and Goofy." Alcurad introduced. Valerie curtsied and said a soft how do you do. Sora remembered his manners and gave her a small bow. Thankfully the hat didn't fall off his head. She would be his victim, he could see.

"Well, Donald, Goofy and I are going to go explore the town. It brings back old memories... how about you and Sora get to know each other? We'll be back. It was nice seeing you again Valerie." Alcurad stated and gave a bow then headed off with Donald and Goofy. Sora was a little scared to hurt Valerie. She seemed very kind and curtly.

"Miss? Could you turn around really quick?" Sora asked, a little nervous and shaken to actually bite the woman. She nodded and turned while Sora took off his glasses and set his hat done. He bared his fangs. "Thank you... now. Just stay still for a second. This will all be over soon." He whispered. He grabbed her and sank his fangs into her neck, covering her mouth so she wouldn't attract any passerby. She started to bleed right when he pierced her neck. He swallowed her blood, having it go down not so smoothly. He kept it down as it filled him with more energy than before. The taste was a little salty, but it wasn't terrible. He kept drinking until she went limp as some blood poured out of her neck onto the street.

"Have a fine day ma'am." He said, tilting his hat. He wiped the blood from his mouth and put his glasses on. He turned around and saw a young man. He didn't know he was staring the whole time at him.

"Monster!" he yelled. Sora backed away as he tripped over the woman and his glasses fell off. "Someone! Help! Monster in the alley!"


	4. Meeting Old Friends

Chapter 4

As Sora backed against the wall, thoughts swam through his head. _I'm stronger.. I'm immortal.. But why? Why am I afraid? _He looked at the shocked and frightened man, and noticed his glasses weren't on. Where was Alcurad when he needed him? He started to stand up when he heard a footsteps.

A tall man cloaked in black, resembled what the Unknowns looked like. Sora examined the height. He was slightly taller than Sora, but he couldn't see anything else but his body. The figure stepped closer to Sora and Valerie.

"Such a shame Sora... I always thought you were on the Light side.. What happened while I was with King Mickey?" asked the voice. Sora gasped aloud, recognizing that voice the instant he heard it.

"R-Riku? Is it really you? How did you find me?" Sora asked, quite relieved to see his best friend again. It had been 2 years since he had to lock Riku behind the door to Kingdom Hearts. Riku took off the hood. He looked the same as he did long ago. Sora came to his senses and stood up looking at Riku.

"Yes it's me. I just followed my heart so to speak. I see you went under some extreme changes eh? Never thought I'd see you on the Dark side... Thought we could have teamed up to set out for Kairi and King Mickey... but looks like that's out the picture.. And it also looks like I have to kill you..." he whispered with a slight sigh. Sora's eyes darted to his hand as he saw Riku holding the Soul Eater.

"Riku.. You don't have to do this.. I still fight the Heartless. It's not my fault I'm this way. Really, it's not. You have to understand that Riku. I didn't do this intentionally. I miss Kairi as much as you do..." he spoke walking towards Riku. He eyed the passerby who still had his gaze locked onto Sora's blood red eyes. Sora motioned for him to leave and he did as he was directed. _How did I do that? Maybe Alcurad isn't telling me something.._

Riku interrupted his thoughts with a sudden movement. He took out the Soul Eater as fast as he could... but Sora was faster. He grabbed it and took it from Riku, throwing it behind him into the wall, making it stick into the stone. He glanced at Riku. "Don't do it Riku.. I'm much stronger.. Do you know what I am? Do you know what I could do to you with just one flick of my wrist?" Sora sneered. He could hear Riku's heart rate rising. This would be an easy battle.. Maybe he could gain Riku's trust.. But what if he didn't? What if he accidentally killed Riku?

"I know what you are Sora... you need Kairi more than ever. You're changing, I can see it. If we don't find her before it's too late... you could forget her and take on the Vampire role. The Darkness is consuming you Sora! You know it's true!" Riku yelled. He didn't want to see his best friend die, nor go to the Darkness.

"It's not true! I wouldn't abandon you or Kairi! You're my friends! I could never harm you, no matter what." Sora replied. He turned around. "If you can't trust me, you're better off alone." he added. He put his glasses back on.

"Why are you being this way? I remember a few years ago when you were always happy, always the one that cared... now it seems that it's my role. What happened to you? Who made you this way?" Riku asked, trying to help his lost friend. Sora wheeled around to face him.

"That was a few years ago Riku. This is now. It was an accident. But if you can't trust me, or be around me... you won't hear my side of the story or what I have to say... then leave. Leave me alone." he demanded, but also questioned himself. Riku was right... why WAS he acting this way? What was happening?

"I'll hear what you have to say.. Just don't bite me... or even think about it. I'll hurt you.. I know what you hate. I've heard of vampires, but always thought of them as mythological creatures." Riku said, trying to make a truce. He didn't want to hold a grudge against Sora.

"Sora! Is this man causing you any troubles?" Alcurad asked, coming into view. He peered at Riku, trying to determine if he was friend or foe.

"No Alcurad, he's not. Riku, this is Alcurad. He's also a vampire. Alcurad, this is my friend Riku. He lived on the same island as I did a few years ago when I was still human." Sora told Alcurad, introducing the two of them. "Where's Donald and Goofy?" he asked peering behind Alcurad to not see them.

"Nice to meet your acquaintance Riku. The duck and dog? They decided to stay at a pub, take a rest. They are fond of this world surprisingly." he answered. He looked Riku over again and nodded in approval. Riku tensed a bit after hearing that this man was a vampire as well.

"N-nice to meet you Alcurad.." Riku replied as calm as he could. He wasn't sure why he wasn't his calm and collected self. But he had a bad feeling about Alcurad...

"Oh. Not like them to be fond of a world... and Alcurad? What about Valerie?" Sora asked pointing to the deceased woman on the ground.

"Leave her be. They might think it was a Howler. Now that you have a taste of blood, you'll be fond of it... sometimes if you go for days without blood you'll lose your mind, go insane, start going on a feeding frenzy." Alcurad warned peering at Sora. He nodded in a reply.

"Is Alcurad coming with us Sora?" Riku asked, breaking the short silence. He still felt unsure of this Alcurad, whoever he may be. But he also was unsure of Sora. But why? Why be unsure of your best friend?

"No, I'm afraid I won't be accompanying you this time. I need rest, I also miss my home town. I'm sure a few people here miss me as well. You will go with Sora, Riku." Alcurad said, turning around. "I bid you a pleasant night." he added as he exited the alley. Sora looked at Riku with a sadness and despair look.

"What's the matter Sora? Is there something wrong?" Riku asked, glancing at him. Sora snapped out of his gaze and shook his head with a fanged grin. He assured Riku he was perfectly fine, but something was telling Sora that something was dreadfully wrong. He stared at the alley and got up. "I think there is something wrong..." he whispered as a faint breeze came out of nowhere. Sora took his glasses off and walked slowly out of the alley. Riku watched as Sora walked out into the open. The second he was out there, something dark and shadow like attacked him.

The creature was another Howler, this time smaller than the others and more quick footed. It had a hyena laugh, making it seem more like nails on a chalkboard. Sora covered his ears as he couldn't bear the pain of how loud it was. He kicked the Howler to make it stop it's deafening cry stop. He grabbed his Keyblade and attacked with full force. Riku shook his head and tried pulling the Soul Eater out of the stone wall, but it was no use.

He hid behind the wall as he saw the two creatures of the night battle. Sora rammed his Keyblade into the Howler and smiled in triumph. There was a loud gun shot from where Alcurad ran off too. Sora immediately ran off and to search for the source of the shot. He saw Alcurad's home front door open and ran through the hallways until he saw the basement door ajar. He ran down the stairs as fast as he could, Riku trailing behind, trying to catch his breath. Sora stopped shortly and slowed his pace.

"Finally! I thought I'd never catch up to you Sora! Wh-what's wrong?" Riku asked, peering over at Sora. He kneeled on the floor leaning over something. Riku walked up and saw who the person was...


	5. Screams In The Dark

Chapter 5

Riku knelt beside Sora looking at the unmoving body. Riku sighed softly and put a hand on Sora's shoulder. It was heartbreaking to see a friend die, and it not being his time.

"Sora... I'm sorry... Is there anything I could do?" Riku asked, looking at Sora with pity. For the first time ever, Riku saw Sora cry. Riku was near tears himself, even though he didn't quite know the man.

"Don't be sorry. I don't need your pity. It's not your fault Alcurad is dead." Sora said, standing up and shaking Riku's hand off. He let a tear fall on Alcurad's dead body. "He always wanted to go out with a bang. Didn't think it was the gun shot type bang... but who? Who would kill Alcurad?" Sora asked himself. Riku stood up also, looking at the disintegrating vampire.

"Sora... I'm not trying to pity you. Someone died.. Usually-" Riku went on, but was interrupted by Sora who turned around, his eyes redder than ever before.

"Well.. I'm not one of those usual stereotypes now am I? No, I'm not Riku. Vampires don't have pity on other vampires or humans. We aren't kind creatures Riku.. One day.. I might snap.. Might go crazy. It's better if you just left... I plan to go alone and fight the Howler's and any other creatures I find.." Sora spoke. His voice was a little demanding, but Riku stepped up to the challenge, his voice just as demanding.

"No Sora. You're not like any other vampire! You still have your heart! Do this for me.. .do this for Kairi. You won't go crazy. And no matter what... I'm going with you." Riku replied, glaring at Sora. He didn't want his friend to get hurt, and he would try with all his power to stop him if he ever did lash out.

"Riku.. I have half a heart... a Howler got me.. But a friend helped. I want you to be safe. I could go crazy, you never know... and as for Kairi.. I can't see her again.. I'm afraid I'd hurt her.." he whispered. It was a heartbreaking night for him. Having to say goodbye to an old friend, having another die, and having to face the fact that he'll never be with Kairi.

"I don't care. You wouldn't hurt Kairi. She's your light Sora. I'm taking you somewhere before we can go to any other world. Somewhere where someone can help you. I know it might help.. Maybe it can break your Vampire curse.." Riku suggested. Sora laughed a little, he shook his head solemnly.

"Nothing can help me Riku. I can only help myself. I can't go anywhere. Noone can help me. You have to face that. You lost your old friend Riku. The old Sora is gone. Faded away. All that remains is a dark soul." he said. Riku sighed, he tried everything he could. He finally saw that he couldn't save his friend, unlike Sora who saved him.

Sora started walking out and stopped Riku as he tip toed out. He had a strange feeling that Alcurad's murderer was still inside the house. He made Riku hide behind an armchair as Sora got his Keyblade out. There was a long silence. Sora's eyes darted from direction to direction. Whoever was in the room was a fantastically camouflaged. Sora heard a gun being loaded right behind him. He did a back kick as the gun fell to the side. Sora casted Fira in front of him. He heard a thud as someone fell to the ground. He pierced the person in the heart and told Riku to bring a dim lamp in.

He looked over the stranger, not knowing the person. He saw that whoever it was, was extremely pale. As Sora looked at his face, the person stood up, trying to take the Keyblade out. Sora looked at his eyes as Riku fell backwards, shocked by the thing's sudden movement. The person's eyes were deep red, Sora immediately recognizing another vampire. "So... you think you were going to murder TWO vampires tonight? You thought wrong. You murder one, I murder you." Sora whispered softly. He sneered a bit and grabbed the loaded gun next to him.

He aimed at the vampire's head with the gun, finger on the trigger. "So long and goodnight." Sora whispered as he pulled the trigger. The vampire screeched loudly as it started bleeding. Within minutes, the thing was dead. Riku got out of his shocked state, a little shaken and watch Sora grab his Keyblade. Riku gave a funny look at Sora. "Be careful, your face will get stuck like that." Sora laughed as he walked out of the place of death.

"Hey... that's not funny! You killed someone!" Riku protested pointing at the dead vampire behind him. Sora smirked a bit as he looked at the full moon. A wolf howling broke the silence as Sora instinctively grabbed his weapon. He sighed a bit and shook it off as he seen a regular wolf scamper pass.

"And your point being? That vampire killed Alcurad, and was planning on killing you and me. He deserved to be sent back to Hell." he said, turning to face Riku who was ghostly pale. "You look like you've seen a ghost Riku. What's the matter?" he asked as he turned around to see what he was looking at. "Oh crap... get in the house... get in NOW!" Sora demanded, pushing the shocked Riku into the home. He ran to the window to see Sora and to make sure he was going to be okay. His eyes locked onto the creature that confronted Sora.

The thing resembled a banshee and a ghost. But this was different. It had claws and long dark hair over her face. Sora wasn't scared, he was prepared for anything. But he wasn't prepared for this battle. "My miss, you look awfully horrid. Prepare to eat metal." Sora smirked, realizing how stupid he sounded. He shook it off and got into battle mode.

The banshee screeched a terrible noise which made Sora cover his ears and fall to the ground. The noise was worse than a Howler's call, worse than anything he ever heard in his life. It echoed in the streets as everyone locked themselves into their house, peering in interest at the banshee. She glided slowly over to Sora after her screeching as he got up. He looked up and found himself staring at her face. It was hollow and empty, her eyes glassy and pearl white. She had white and green skin which was wrinkled. Her face was disturbing to Sora's eyes who could see everything. From the maggot coming out her skeleton nose, to the seaweed in her hair.

The thing screeched in his face, making him fall backwards, his ears ringing as he clutched them. He couldn't handle the noise, it was too much. He had a massive head ache, as he tried ramming his Keyblade into the banshee, but it was no use. She was too strong, much stronger than Ansem was, much stronger than the Nobodies and the Unknowns.He thought he met his match. She was even stronger than Alcurad, which was quite strong. He tried ramming her, but she took the Keyblade and tossed it aside. She picked Sora up as he tried escaping her massive claws as the dug into his skin. He kicked her in her jaw as it cracked and made her face even more distorted. "Why won't you DIE already!" Sora screamed in her face.

He had a sudden idea come to him. _She could be vulnerable to light like me... but how.. How can I get any light?_ He thought to himself. He saw a bright lamp post far ahead. He wriggled free and ran as fast as he could to the lamp post, the banshee following. He kicked the post, breaking it in half. He picked it up with all his strength he had. He rammed at the running banshee, as an explosion occurred. It sent the banshee flying, with the light burning her skin. She fell onto the floor, screeching louder than ever, making Sora let go of the end of the lamp post he had and held his ears. The banshee stopped and all the townspeople came out to see that the light in the lamp post dulled out when the banshee stopped crying out.

Sora smiled in triumph as Riku came out of the house looking at the banshee then at Sora. He smiled also, but Sora's smile faded. His hunger for blood was getting the best of him. He needed it now for some unknown reason to himself. The townspeople thanked Sora as they left and went to slumber peacefully.

"Well done Sora! I can't believe you took that demon on yourself!" Riku cried out, pleased and impressed at the same time. He looked at Sora who was staring at a pub, just staring in a vacant look. "Sora... what's wrong?" he asked, a little worried. He never seen Sora look so vacant, so empty before. That's when Sora turned to face him, hunger in his eyes, his fangs bared. "Sora.. Stop it. Don't even think about it! You don't need it Sora! Knock some sense into yourself!" Riku cried as he backed away from Sora.

He glared his eyes at Riku, not hearing one word. He snarled a bit, not like his usual self. _He warned me.. Maybe.. Maybe he was right? I should have left.._ Riku thought. He backed away, but Sora lunged at him, aiming at his neck...


	6. A World Not Made For Humans

Chapter 6

Sora pinned Riku to the ground, snarling in a low voice as if possessed to do this evil doing. Donald and Goofy peeked out to see what the commotion was about. Goofy hid under a pub table, afraid of Sora. Donald saw what he was trying to do to his friend and immediately stormed out the pub, Mage's Staff in hand as he walked towards Sora, his feet making weird noises as he went.

Sora eyed Riku, hungering for his blood, trying to bite him. Riku struggled against Sora, trying to prevent any biting from his friend.

"Sora.. Stop! Don't! I'm your friend!" Riku yelled. Sora didn't seem fazed by his friend's words, the power of his Darkness drove him to bite Riku, to drink his friend's blood. Donald came running to Riku's rescue, ready to strike Sora with the staff. Sora turned his head to look at Donald, his eyes glowing deep red, staring at Donald. The duck leapt at Sora and gave a mighty blow to his head with the staff. Sora snapped out of his faze when he was hit. He stared at Riku, his hands still pinning him down. He let go, slightly frightened by what he did.

"I-I'm sorry Riku..." Sora whispered as he stood up, ashamed of himself. His eyes faded into a light crimson as he sighed and lowered his head. _How could I do such a thing?_ He asked himself. Riku stood up, brushing himself off as he watched Sora walk forward. He knew Sora couldn't control himself. Darkness can become over whelming, Riku knew it first hand. "Maybe Ansem was right... every heart returns to Darkness..." Sora said, turning to Riku.

"No Sora, don't think that. Ansem was a jerk who didn't know anything. Darkness overcame him, deceived him. Don't let Darkness take over you Sora. I... I think you were right... maybe it's better if I don't stay." Riku said, a little shaken by what Sora did to him. He never thought that Sora could do anything like that... _Maybe even the strongest of hearts can turn into a Dark heart.._ He thought.

"I won't Riku, but... it may just take over.. I told you I might go crazy, and look! I did. It is better if you leave. I wouldn't think it's right, especially if I killed my best friend. Donald.. Tell Goofy that you can't follow me anymore. Follow Riku. If you ever find the King.. .tell him I'm sorry, sorry that I gave in to the Darkness." Sora whispered. It was his way of saying goodbye as he walked toward the exit of the world. How he would get to another was a question he didn't have an answer to. Where ever he may go, new journeys await.

He took the Gummi Ship with him, leaving Donald watching the alley to see if Sora was coming back, but it was hopeless. Riku had the responsibility to save the worlds now. Maybe he could find Sora again one day as he stumbles across towns.. Maybe he'll never see him again...

"So duck.. I guess we're a team now... you have to trust me. I'll never go back to the Darkness. While I was with Mickey, he made me see the light. No worries.. Right?" Riku asked as he looked at Donald.

"Right." Donald nodded as he went to tell Goofy the news. He was going to miss Sora, no matter how mean he seemed to him, Donald cared for him as a friend. Goofy missed Sora too, he was great friends with him, through his outbursts and everything. Why his friend would do this to them was a mystery.

Sora found a new world to his liking, another dark world, shadowed in Darkness, no trace of Light in site. He landed the ship and disembarked to the new world, wondering what it was called, who resided there. He entered the gates, tall dark iron gates. The place was vacant, much like Alcurad's home. He smirked, his fangs shining in the moon light. He did miss his friends, all the fun adventures they had. But it was useless. He didn't want another accident. He couldn't bare it if he killed a friend.

"Excuse me mister?" a soft voice came from behind. He took his Keyblade as he turned around to see a little girl, maybe the age of 10, carrying a battered teddy bear. She was light skinned, slightly pale, with blonde curls to her shoulder. She dressed much like Alice from the Wonderland world, but she looked a little distressed, like something terrible happened to her world.

"Yes? What's wrong? Did something happen to your mom or dad?" Sora asked, glancing at the little girl once more. She shook her head slowly. One hand was behind her back, Sora trying to catch a glimpse of what she was holding.

"No sir. But... there's something wrong with you." she spoke once more in her soft tone. Sora looked at himself to see if anything was on him, if anything was the matter. "You should turn around. It was there when I looked at you." she added. He turned around, feeling foolish for following the girl's advice. He heard the gliding of what seemed like a knife as the little girl dropped her teddy bear. He whirled around as the little girl plunged the knife in his side. It struck right below his lung, luckily not piercing his heart. He smirked as the little girl stepped back, seeing as Sora didn't bleed. "B-but that's impossible! You're human I thought!" she gasped, not sounding so little anymore.

"Oh, so are you a human killer little girl?" Sora asked as he took the knife out, examining it. It had no trace of blood and the little girl saw his wound close up before her very eyes.

"Well... yes. This isn't a world for humans." she spoke. She turned around and her whole self changed. She had jet black hair, piercing green eyes, and chalk white skin. She wore a black dress, just as puffy as the blue one she was wearing previously.

"Ah.. I see. Well, don't worry. I'm far from human." he said, reassuring the girl. "And what might you be?" he asked, examining her.

"Good, didn't think you were if you survived the knife. Oh, me? Well, I am human for one. I'm a killer, sinner type. I shouldn't be human for long. My boss is a werewolf and he agreed to change me into one if I killed his enemy." she answered. She turned around. "And what may you be?" she asked with an eyebrow raised.

"I'm a creature of the night... Vampire to be exact. What might this world be called?" he inquired, looking around. It was old looking, with dark buildings and a fountain with crystal clear water pouring out.

"Fascinating. Vampires are my favorite creature. Well, this world is called Zentia. Not very pleasant, no. But it's home. Oh... and I suggest you leave. The Heartless creatures are invading this place, and we are vacating soon." she warned. "My name is Raven. So don't make any nicknames such as Rave or Rav. I despise nicknames." she added.

"Oh, the Howler's eh? Wolf like things with glowing green eyes? Don't worry, I can take them. They're easy to kill. And don't worry, I won't nickname you. Name's Sora for your information." he said. Raven looked around as she heard a moan from afar.

"Not Howler's.. something worse. Difficult creatures, even for Raz. They aren't easy to defeat. Don't get an ego boost there Sora. You seem the type to have a large ego just as large as your appetite for blood." Raven joked, but hinting she was serious about the Heartless. Sora smirked and grabbed his Keyblade, ready for the fight.

"Leave Raven.. Get everyone out if they are so difficult. I don't want any blood spilt." he warned, with a hint of a demanding tone. Raven nodded as she told everyone to hit the exit as fast as they could. Only about 20 people or so filed out of Zentia.

"Take care Sora, be careful. If you fail to kill them... well, we'll remember you for your ego and bravery." Raven said as she ran out. Sora smiled with his fangs bared. He could handle these creatures if he can kill a rouge banshee single handedly. He heard a monotonous cry as the things emerged from the shadows. They were medium sized, about the same size as the banshee. They had menacing golden eyes with black skin. They moved a bit like Soldiers, slow and disturbing.

"These should be easy.. I think.." Sora said to himself. But he seen their fangs and red claws that could take out a heart. They had a reddish orange tail, looking like a harpoon point at the end. The things were weird looking, but Sora was ready for anything. One of the things leapt out at Sora, but he jumped in time before it struck him. They were quick moving, leaping like monkeys. Sora was shocked to see how quick footed they were. Sora was strangely weak from the lack of blood. He struck them with as much strength with the Keyblade as he could, but it was no use. He saw the fountain again and had an idea.

He went toward the water and tried scooping some into his hand. He wasn't pleased when it would seep out his pale hands. He looked for another way to grab the water, but couldn't find anything to hold it in. The things circled him and closed him in, surrounding Sora in every which way. How close he always came to death was surprising, but he would never give up. He closed his eyes and knew what he had to do. He took his Keyblade and ran to one side, using as much strength as he could, trying to strike as they came running at him...


	7. Another Dead Friend

Chapter 7

They clashed like titans in a storm, the creatures flying from the power of the Keyblade, vanishing into a mist as they landed on the ground. Sora looked around as he seen the other creatures staring at him with their haunting eyes. Sora glared at them and they scampered away in fright from his strength. Sora sighed happily as he defeated him, but was very weak from all the battles and no blood around to give him strength.

Raven came bounding back into the town as she saw Sora on his knees. She ran over to him as fast as she could, fearing the hero who could save them was dying. Even though she knew he was a vampire, she also knew there were ways to kill them.

"Sora! Are you okay? What happened? Did they hurt you?" Raven asked, asking many questions as she looked at Sora with concern. He smiled at her and stood up, trying to walk, but falling to the ground in failure.

"I'll be fine. Just.. I need to feed... I'm very weak... do you know where I can get something?" he asked, his red eyes dimming. Raven bit her bottom lip, as if she was nervous or there was bad news.

"There are no humans in this world Sora. No blood anywhere. All the vampires that ever lived here died shortly from hunger. I'm the only human, but I can't let you hurt me. I can't change or anything. I'm sorry. There's no way for me to help you." she said solemnly staring back at his red eyes. Sora nodded and tried getting up once more, his scars healing and leaving few bruises. It was a worse battle than the banshee because he was weak, he knew he should've tried to find somewhere else, but it was no use.

"No humans? How am I going to live? I can't die! Not yet! I've faced to much to let it all go Raven. Wait... you could help me still. You can drive me in my ship to another world with humans..." he suggested, starting to walk again. Raven thought for a moment and nodded. After all, her father was a ship technician, but died shortly in a collision in space. But maybe she inherited his gift for flying. It was worth a shot.

"Alright, I'll try. But if I crash your ship, don't come crying to me." she joked with a smile. They exited the town, Raven trying to help Sora walk, but he wouldn't have it. He'd rather walk slow and on his own than have help and feel weak. They climbed the ship, Sora ready at the missiles if any Heartless ships were to come. Raven tried her hardest with steering, but she wasn't the best as the Gummi Ship took damage and hits from her careless driving. Sora tried to fend off the ships, but he was weak and could barely move the missile launcher.

Raven dodged a huge asteroid but ran right into another as the warning signaled, telling them that they were going to crash in a matter of minutes. Sora rolled his eyes and muttered an 'oh great' while Raven panicked as the Gummi Ship hurtled toward the world.

They landed harmfully, crashing the ship into the ground. Sora survived of course, but was terrible scarred. Raven wasn't so lucky. The ship crashed into her neck, pinning her into the ground. Sora got up as fast as he could, rushing over to Raven.

"Raven! Raven! Can you hear me? Are you alive still!" he shouted, looking at her motionless body. He frowned and sighed, knowing it was too late. He moved the ship away and picked her up. Her hair fell over on her face as her eyes were closed. Sora sighed as he laid her on the ground, looking at the damage the ship took. _Why must everything go wrong around me? _He thought miserably as he looked at where they landed. They were in Traverse Town, Sora could see. It was very familiar to him as he looked at which district he landed in.

He was in the alley of the First District, the same one he landed in when he first came to Traverse Town. He heard yelling and fast footsteps coming toward the alley. Sora got up, and tried to walk, but sank to his knees and collapsed from utter exhaustion and weakness just as people started coming into the alley.

Yuffie was the first one to come into the alley, staring at Sora and at Raven on the ground. She checked Raven's pulse firstly, but frowned as she felt none. She then rushed over to her friend and looked at him carefully. It was Sora, but something was odd about him. He was paler then ever. Yuffie felt his neck, feeling an abnormal pulse to him. She looked at him in curiosity as she called for Aerith and Leon.

With Leon's help, they carried him to the Second District, going to the Hotel they stayed at. They placed him on a bed, letting him rest, Yuffie checking up on him every hour or two to see if he was awake yet. When he finally woke up, Yuffie was gone for the night and Leon was on watch. He was asleep in a chair next to the door, Gunblade by the side of the chair. Sora yawned a bit, realizing he was still weak, but able to stand.

Leon woke right as Sora got out of his bed, grabbing the Gunblade and aiming at him. He noticed it was Sora and lowered the Gunblade.

"What are you doing up. Aerith told me to say you aren't allowed out of bed until morning." he said a little tired. He stood up as he looked at Sora, noticing how pale he was and the abnormal color to his eyes. "Something's wrong with you... no.. you can't be. Sora, you're not-" Leon went on, but was interrupted by Sora.

"I am.. I'm a vampire.. I can't deny that one. I'm very weak from the lack of blood... that's why I collapsed. I heard there is a cure. But I have to find it. That's my new priority. Donald and Goofy are following the other Keybearer, my friend from my home world, Riku. I told them too, I don't want them with me. I'm afraid I'll harm them. The other person in the alley, Raven, crashed us into this world on accident. Such a shame she died." he answered with a strange smile, showing his fangs to Leon.

"Sora... you lost yourself to the Darkness! How could you do that to us! Your light inside is what kept you going! Now you have nothing any more. I don't know... I don't think even I can trust you." Leon whispered harshly. He wouldn't let Sora bite anyone, even if it meant death.

"I didn't lose anything Leon. Everyone keeps telling me that and it's not true! It isn't! You can trust me Leon! You can!" Sora yelled. His eyes glowed red in his anger as he stared at Leon. He thought he could trust him, it was his friend after all. Leon backed away in fright as Yuffie came running in to see what was going on.

"Squall, what's wro- Sora! You're awake! You're... a-" she went on as she was happy one minute, frightened the next as she looked at his face. Leon motioned for Yuffie to run, not even bothered she called him by his real name. Sora turned to Yuffie with a snarl.

"Well Leon... you can judge me now... because I'm about to kill your best friend..."


	8. Preventing A Prophecy

Chapter 8

Yuffie stumbled back at Sora's words, scared for her life. Leon didn't know what he could do as Sora started stalking towards his prey, slowly, giving Leon a chance to think of a fast plan. He may have not been able to stop the Darkness from overcoming his homeland, but he could surely stop it from consuming his friend.

"Cloud! Cid! HELP!" Leon cried before thinking of anything else. Cid bursted in from the other room, finding Sora turning around with his eyes glowing as he looked at Cid. He stumbled back, shocked at the sight of Sora as Cloud bursted through, eyeing Sora.

"I thought the Darkness would never get to you... I guess it can get to anyone now. Yuffie! Run! Cid, Leon... get ready..." Cloud warned, eyeing Sora and recognizing immediately the sense of Darkness he knew all to well in the room.

"Ha! You think you three can take me on! I battled a banshee single handedly, a pack of Howler Heartless, and a crowd of some other Heartless! Noth-" Sora went on, but was interrupted by Cloud's sudden cry.

"NOW!" He yelled as he rammed a long sword into Sora, ramming him into the wall. Sora eyed the sword as it pinned him high from the ground, making him unable to reach the handle and pull it out.

"Just great! What are you going to do now! Let me hang here until I calm down!" Sora snapped as he hung on the wall. His eyes narrowed and glared at Cloud who was looking at him with a soft smile.

"Precisely. Or, if we find a cure. I'm sure Merlin could help, no doubt. Oh and Leon, Cid, thanks so much for the help! I couldn't do it without you!" Cloud said sarcastically as he shot a glance at them and left the room. Cid shuddered and followed Cloud out the hotel room, leaving Sora with Leon.

"Well, well, well. Seems as if you're hanging in there eh Sora? I guess I'll just leave you alone, to think about all of this. Maybe you won't go crazy next time." Leon joked, starting to walk out as he heard a ripping noise. He looked at Sora as he noticed the sword being pulled out by Sora.

"Aha. So Cloud's so called 'clever' idea has been spoiled, eh?" Sora asked as he jerked it out from his stomach. He landed on the ground and drove the sword through the ground. "Stupid thing... anyway. I guess I won't be needing you... any of you." Sora said with a smile as he ran out the window and onto the ground below. He ran through the alley all the way to the Secret Waterway. He examined the art work and heard a voice from behind.

"Sora? Is that you?" came a girl's voice. Sora stood still, knowing the voice, knowing who it was. He had a feeling it was the Waterway's enchantment, but he didn't care at all.

"Kairi? Is that really you?" he asked as he looked behind him. It was the spitting image of his best friend from long ago. He smiled a fanged grin, but Kairi stepped back in shock.

"You can't be Sora! You're a demon! I know it!" she gasped as she stepped back. "You may sound like him, but I know it can't be you!" she cried out.

"No, Kairi! It is me!" he yelled as he took a step. He watched her vanish into thin air and another girl coming into view.

"Sora.. How could you? We thought it wasn't possible. I guess even the strongest of hearts fade into darkness. Do you remember me?" the girl asked. She had shimmering blonde hair that made Sora remember right away.

"Namine? What's going on? Where'd Kairi go!" he asked. He was getting confused as of what was happening in the Waterway. Maybe it was someone trying to tell him something?

"We're your memories Sora. None of this is real, none of it. There's something you need to know. The Darkness within you.. It's trying to take over. You don't want to hurt Yuffie or anyone for that matter.. But the Darkness is forcing you to. Don't give in." Namine said as she faded away.

"Wait! How can I stop it!" he asked out as he noticed he was alone. How come the craziest stuff happens to me? He thought. He shook it off as he knew what he had to do, the one way to stop him from killing his friends was killing himself. But he couldn't do that. Noone except King Mickey, Riku, and himself only had the power of the Keyblade. But sacrificing himself for everyone could help possibly.. But it was a horrible thought. "I guess I have to wait to find the cure... then I can find Kairi. Then I won't hurt anyone." he said aloud. He was trying to think over what happened, but it was all surreal..

"Well Sora. Seems as though I found you again! I knew you would come here." Came a voice from the entry way. Had he heard everything he said?

"Riku! I told you to leave! You can't be near me. I already lashed at Yuffie. It's not safe anymore... It's not." Sora yelled as he walked forward. Riku laughed a bit, but thought none of it.

"Sora, I'm not here for you. I'm here for your Keyblade." Riku whispered as he stepped closer to Sora.

"No Riku. You can't have it. How else am I going to fight the Heartless! I'm not giving this up. It was given to me. It's my destiny Riku. Not yours." he glared as he walked past him. "I can't have this happening Riku. I can't have you here. I need to be alone." he added as he walked out, leaving Riku alone.

"What the hell is his problem! He's always so.. So.. Evil sounding.. Maybe the Darkness is getting to him... I guess noone can save him now. Just like noone could save me." Riku said to himself as he walked up to Merlin's House.

Sora walked out of Traverse Town, planning on going somewhere he knew still stood. The place called Hollow Bastion. He needed to confront the Organization and Ansem yet again. They never seem to die out. He had to get rid of them, or get answers. Yet while he was in his repaired ship Cid fixed, he wondered. Wondered why the Darkness chose him. Why this had to happen to him. Maybe it was better if he just killed himself... maybe it would help everyone.

While he thought, he found himself already disembarking into Hollow Bastion. It wasn't as long as all the other rides to Hollow Bastion were, but he decided not to ponder it. Instead of having either a warm or cold feeling, he had the feeling of being home. He walked to the Castle Gates, into the place he remembered all to well.

"If it isn't the little twerp! Nice to see you again." came a woman's voice with a hint of sarcasm. "Up for another fight?" she asked, drawing her weapon.

"Not this time Larxene. I'm not here to fight, If you haven't noticed by now what change I went under, you'll understand why I'm here." Sora stated as he looked at the blonde woman dressed in the usual Organization attire.

"Oh! Darkness took you over! Greaaat. Now we can have you on our team right?" Larxene asked with a smile as she looked over Sora's new form.

"Vampires are solo Larxene. I'm here to see Ansem, I need to find the cure. I can't stay like this AND fight the Heartless." he answered.

Larxene shook her head. "He died already... Darkness became too much for him. He said a prophecy mentioning you. Saying how: The Prince of Light will fall, becoming the new Prince of Darkness and Ruler of all Dark. A shadow will be cast upon the worlds as Darkness will seep into stronger hearts. But I think only the Prince of Darkness thing is true. I don't think all he predicted will be right." Larxene laughed. "He wasn't all that smart. So I guess that makes you the new ruler around here, isn't that right?" she asked.

Sora grinned, not too happy to hear he's the new Ruler of Darkness. "I guess that is right... Which leaves one thing." he stated as he looked at Larxene.

"And what would that be?" she asked. The other members of the Organization was nowhere to be found at the point, leaving them the only two souls to hear of the new Prince entering Hollow Bastion.

"Leave that to me... Just find the Keyblade Riku used to use. Not the Soul Eater, but the other one... I have unfinished business to take care of..." he whispered as he stepped closer to his new home, unaware of all the things that could happen. Larxene knew nothing of Sora's plans, but she did as she was told. Sora nodded as a thanks as he rammed his other Keyblade into Larxene, instantly killing her. "I guess this leaves one thing.. Making sure that prophecy won't be filled.." he remarked, tears starting to fill his eyes.

He aimed the new Keyblade at himself as he started reliving the past. He remembered doing this years before, but noone was around to save him this time. He slowly aimed it at his chest just as the doors opened...


	9. Yells And Screams

Chapter 9

The doors of Hollow Bastion swung open, just as Sora was about to strike himself down.

"Sora! Don't do it! You don't know what you're doing! STOP!" came a yell from the doors. Sora turned around to see who would come at a time like this... the timing was perfect, noone would plan on coming and stopping him.. From saving the Universe from the prophecy that was read to him.

"Riku.. I've told you once.. I won't tell you again! Get away! This is for your own good!" Sora yelled as he saw his friends rushing in. "Donald, Goofy.. I can't let you see this.. I HAVE to do this! It's Destiny! I can't let the prophecy be fulfilled!" he yelled. Riku took out his Soul Eater Keyblade as Donald and Goofy took out their own weapons.

"Put the Keyblade down Sora... do it for Kairi! Do it for us! We NEED you! You're the Prince of Light!" Riku yelled, in between tears as he saw his friend, trying to kill himself right in front of him. Goofy looked at Sora with sad eyes as he shook his head.

"No Riku.. I'm not the Prince of Light anymore... I'm the Prince of Darkness... it's been foretold in the prophecy! The Prince of Light will fall and be overshadowed into Darkness, thus becoming the Prince of Darkness or something like that! I'm saving you! I know what will happen Riku! I can't let you die!" he yelled back, dismissing their mournful looks and tears.

"Sora, I know that won't happen!" Riku said, walking toward him. "You aren't Prince of Darkness! It's lying to you!" he added, trying to change his friends mind as he looked at him.

"Just like me going on a frenzy and lashing out wouldn't happen. It will Riku! I know it will! I am the Prince of Darkness! Look, I had to kill Larxene as she handed me Ansem's old Keyblade when he possessed you.. I didn't want her to stop me and I'm not going to let you or anyone else stop me neither!" he roared with a demand in his voice. He calmed down as his red eyes stopped glaring scarlet. "Riku.. Either way, I'm going to die. Either by killing myself, or battling you and letting you kill me. Which way would you rather have it?" he asked.

"Sora, I wouldn't want to have it either way! You're my friend! You helped me battle the Darkness before it won, now I'm helping you!" he cried out, tears streaming down like a fountain pours out water from it's spout.

"You can't help me Riku, I'm already lost. I've already lost the battle a while ago when Destiny decided to take a turn for the worst. I'm sorry but I can't let you fight me, nor can I let you see me die. I won't have it! Do you want the prophecy to be completed! Do you want Darkness to spread into every heart? Do you want Darkness to blanket every world under MY control! I don't want that for you, so I'm going to prevent it!" he yelled as he ran past Riku, Donald and Goofy, locking the door behind him.

"Sora..." Riku sighed as he watched the door slam. He seen a glistening light from the balcony, deciding to take a glance while he could. He left Donald and Goofy to cry as they paced around in the Hall. He saw a stone wall, with carvings in English that somehow he knew Sora didn't notice. "Wait.. That prophecy he heard.. It was.. A lie! It's not going to happen!" he cried out, tears of sadness and joy. Maybe it was too late for his friend to be saved. But.. Miracles can happen.

"If I go crazy will you still cal me a hero? No, I think not.. How am I going to do this? What if Larxene was lying to me? No... I don't think so.. I.. Just have to stop this.. Wait.. Are they trying to stop me! AGAIN! How dare they.. They don't understand the prophecy!" Sora said as he shook his head, standing near the balcony.

The trio barged against the door one last time just as Sora leaped of the balcony, falling to what would be his human death, but since he was one of the Undead, his fall would only take him somewhere where noone could disturb him as he killed himself at the entry way.

"Sora! NO! Wait!" Riku yelled as he could see his friend fall head first to the ground, what would be a death fall to a human, was just like a little jump like playing jump rope, much like Kairi used to play with Selphie back at home. Riku ran as fast as he could through the obstacle, to try and save his friend, but he always had a potion to save him, no matter what.

"Riku! I said BACK OFF! I can't have you around! I don't want you around!" Sora yelled, anger in his eyes as they burned deep red, as red as they could go. Sora grabbed the Keyblade and turned around.

"Sora! The prophecy! It's-" Riku started, but was interrupted by Sora yet again.

"No Riku, stop lying to me! I don't want to hear anymore! This is.. Goodbye Riku." Sora said solemnly as he drove the Keyblade into his chest, making a choking noise as he fell to the ground, Keyblade in place. Riku ran around Sora as he saw what was inside his heart.

It was a dark shadowy light, not like any other light he ever saw. It showed how much Darkness was actually in him, and it turned out to be too much for even a Vampire to handle. It came out of him in a burst, making him fall backwards, the Keyblade still jammed inside him.

"R-r-riku.." he began, in between coughs of blood as he started dying ever so slowly. He looked at his friend with his once sapphire blue innocent eyes, ones that could help you and make you smile. Riku started crying hard as he saw his friend for as long as he remembered dying right in front of him.

"Sora.. The prophecy.. It was a lie. Whoever told you it was lying! It reads: The Light within the fallen Prince will shine once more, restoring all the worlds and destroying the Heartless. Once he sacrifices himself, he can let everyone live in piece. The one way to sacrifice is by giving up his powers, NOT by killing oneself, as that is a Dark deed. Sora! You could live still!" Riku stated as he smiled, hoping it would help.

"N-no Riku.. I c-can't... tell Kairi if you ever see her.. That... that I'm sorry.. And.. I love her... I'm sorry Riku.. I-I'm sorry I'm too late to l-live again.. T-tell the K-King I'm sorry for.. For giving in to the D-darkness..." Sora strained, hanging onto every last word as he cried for himself. "I-I'm sorry that... that it's all my f-fault.." he spoke once more, looking at Riku for help as Donald and Goofy cried and tried to help with Cure spells and Potions, but none would work.

"Sora... I can save you! I know I can! Just let me try! I'll make you a Vampire again with a certain spell, and then you can sacrifice your powers!" Riku suggested, in between tears as he watched him slip even further away from saving. "Let me save you before it's too late..." he said, trying to keep him alive as long as he could.

Sora tried to smile at his friends remarks. His skin color came back, along with his regular teeth. The Keyblade took itself out, along with his own heart as he took in one last deep breath.. But maybe.. Maybe it wouldn't be his last...


	10. The Way It Is

Chapter 10

Riku looked down at Sora as he saw him go limp and shut his eyes a bit. Riku wiped his tears as he reached for the Potion he had in his pocket.

"Sora... don't die on me.. You can't! I won't let you!" Riku screamed, tears streaming down his face. He could remember all of the happy memories when they were younger, up until Kairi came. She was the source of how they went apart, becoming more competitive. But deep down he still cared for his friend.

"Uhh.. Is he dead?" Goofy asked, being.. A little simple-minded so to speak. He looked at Riku while Donald hit him upside the head with his staff.

"Don't ask that you dimwit! Of course he's..." Donald went on, but stopped right away, forgetting Riku was still there. Donald shut his beak as he started walking. "Come on Riku... he's.. he's gone. There's nothing we can do." Donald added, looking back at Riku as he kept waddling.

"Your wrong.. But, he may not want this. I don't care! I can't let him die!" Riku yelled as he uncapped the Potion bottle. Donald shook his head, thinking it was a normal Potion, so he kept walking alongside Goofy, who frankly, didn't want Sora to go either. Riku looked at Sora, stiff and pale, as he laid there, completely dead and unmoving. "I'm sorry Sora... but... I want you to live..." Riku whispered as he opened Sora's mouth and poured the potion inside.

"Come on Riku! Stop wasting time! We can come back and bury him later!" Donald quacked, losing his patience. He walked up as he saw Riku drop the potion bottle.

"No! He won't have a funeral because he's going to live again! You watch!" he yelled back, looking at Donald with so much hope in his eyes.

"Riku, no matter what you say, he'll still be dead. I know it's hard to let go, but you have to..." Donald said, trying to look away. Riku glared at Donald as he started walking off once more. Riku glanced back over to Sora and tried making him swallow the chemical.

"Come on Sora... please... live again.. Come on..." Riku whispered as he knelt beside him. He looked at the bottle once more. "Alcurad had this, I seen it, thought I'd take it just incase. Could thing I did right? Right... it says Vampire Potion on it.. Wonder if it's right..." he added, partially to himself. He looked back at Sora as he could see his eyes flutter open slowly, as he started to gasp for breath. "YES! Thank you Potions! Donald! Goofy! Sora's alive!" Riku yelled. He smiled as he looked at his friend, who was looking at him in anger and sadness. "Sora? What's wrong?" Riku asked as his smile faded and Donald and Goofy came rushing in.

"Why Riku! Why.. Why couldn't you let me die! It's supposed to happen! What did you do!" Sora asked, gritting his teeth, his sapphire blue eyes turning into deep red again, his skin color turning pale yet once more.

"I didn't want you to die! You need to live! You can't... just kill yourself! And.. Well.. I kinda made you a vampire again?" Riku replied, sad his friend wanted to die, not happy at all that he was living again.

"Riku... I told you.. The prophecy-" Sora went on, his fangs starting to show. He looked at Riku, sad and confused. Couldn't he see he didn't want to live any longer?

"The prophecy was a lie Sora! A down right lie! I'll show you!" Riku yelled, having enough of his friend's selfishness and discouragement. "You should be happy you're living! Even if it means being a Dark creature!" he added.

"Riku, I know it's a lie... but, I don't want to be with Darkness! And... I also don't want to sacrifice powers! I would rather kill myself Riku... why can't you see that! I just... want this to end.. Even when I wasn't Dark... I.. Don't want to deal with this anymore. I have to go on a journey after journey, having to kill Howlers and other creatures, being a Dark creature myself! Or not! I... I would fight for the dying Light, but... I just can't anymore.. I know it may be confusing to you, but it's not for me..." Sora replied, hiding his sadness, but failing at attempts, he didn't cry, but it was his tone of voice that gave it away.

"Sora... No! Don't think like that! Sora, don't be so sad! Kairi wouldn't like you thinking that way! She loves you, I know she does, I can tell. Sora, do it for her, live for her! You'll see her one day!" Riku said, angry now that his friend couldn't see that he needed to live, for the worlds to save them. And, for Kairi.

"Riku, I can't now, not even for her. I'm sorry, I can't... I don't want to go on like this, killing anything, even Heartless. I used to not care, not bother. But now, now that I know what it's like... I just can't do it anymore, Riku.. Don't try to save me anymore, noone can. I don't want anyone to! I really don't!" Sora yelled, now in between tears as he realized he was fighting with his friend instead of thanking him. But, he really didn't wat this to be like this. If he were to sacrifice his powers, he may not want to. He may just want to go on for a while, finally killing himself in the end.

"Sora, stop being like this! Stop being so... so... so selfish! The Sora I remember wasn't anything like this. He helped everyone. He cared for everyone. But now, you're a Dark demon! Someone who doesn't care! Your not the friend I know!" he yelled. Donald and Goofy stepped back, giving the two former friends space to fight if it came to that.

"I can't stop, I'm not being selfish Riku! It's just how it is now! I'm not the Sora you used to know! I haven't been for a while! I know you want that Sora to come back, but he can't! He's gone! The Darkness has replaced him Riku! Can't you just... respect that! See that!" Sora yelled back, fighting off the tears this time. He turned around and started walking to the exit. "You won't find me ever again Riku, I'll make sure of it. Have fun on your little "quest". Tell Kairi I'm sorry, but it's the way it is..." he said, sighing as he stepped out of the realm that was Hollow Bastion.

"How could he do this! What is wrong with him! I.. I miss the old Sora... he was so carefree, so happy. Now look at him. He's so sad, so.. Lifeless and out of touch. Why! Why did this have to happen?" Riku asked as he looked at where he left them, hanging on a balance.

"That's just how it is young man. It's a shame, the poor boy has been through a lot hasn't he?" asked a woman's voice as she stepped through the shadows. She had deep red hair, much like Kairi's own. Her eyes were golden colored, he skin pale as bone. "My name is Serena. I'm from Mickey's castle. Ah! Donald! Goofy! Pleasure to see you! The King has told me so much about you two! And you young man must be Riku. I've heard a lot about you."Serena said, with a light, airy tone to her voice. She smiled and showed she was human, just pale.

"Yes, Sora has been through a lot. Don't suppose you can tell me why?" Riku asked, glancing at Serena who bore a white gown, looking as if she was sent by the King because of how she looked.

"Can't say I can. It's his problems. Noone can help him, just like he said. The King knows what he's going through. He sent me here. He told me that he was afraid this would happen. Leaving you, Riku, in charge of saving the worlds. The Keyblade should be transported to you after Sora thinks of one final Dark thought. You mustn't track him down. He needs his time alone. Even if he does kill himself, I can see why. He wants you to be safe. The prophecy also states at the very bottom, is to rid of all Evil, never allowing it to seep through again, is to either kill the Prince of Darkness, or let him kill himself." Serena went on, answering Riku's question.

"Oh. So basically this is the last time to see him? I'm going to miss him, really I am.. He was a good friend. He really was. I.. Just don't want him to go..." Riku said, letting a tear fall.

"It is hard to see a hero fall, especially to Darkness. But, he is right. He has to kill himself. It's what everyone needs, what everyone wants. Some people, such as you, disagree, it's natural. And.. It'll be okay. If you really want everything to be back to normal, even your home, I can try. Especially with my magic! The island has been restored already, you can go back anytime of course. But, what I meant to say was I could try to get the old Sora back for you..." Serena suggested.

"Really! But... how? I thought that was impossible, but I would love that. I miss my old friend, the one I knew. I don't want to see those memories shattered. Never. I want them to stay with me." Riku whispered, looking at Serena.

"Of course, and it isn't impossible. Nothing is. Unless, he kills himself before, then it would be too late for him. But, nevertheless, don't worry about him Riku. Your new role is coming soon. Don't forget that." Serena said, smiling to cheer the boy up.

"Right, right... I know, I'm prepared for that role. And I won't fall back into Darkness, I'll make sure of that. You can trust me Serena. I'll do my duty, I won't fail." Riku replied, smiling as well. "I just hope it won't be too late for him..." he added. Donald and Goofy followed Riku as they bid their farewell to Serena and left Hollow Bastion. A mysterious figure approached Serena and nodded toward them as they left.

"Did you tell them Serena? Did they fall for it?" The figure asked. Serena nodded, with a mischievous smile.

"They believed every last word, Ansem. I can't believe they are that simple-minded! Surely, the Keybearer.." she went on, looking back at Ansem.

"He is not of your concern. I shall take care of the boy. You go along, keep guard on Hollow Bastion. The prophecy inside, did that plan work as well?" he asked, looking at Serena with an evil grin.

"Yes, yes of course it did. The boy Riku believed it, but Sora.. He's my concern now. He's thinking of killing himself, Prince of Darkness! I can't let that happen. I'll go see him, disguised as the one he loves... Kairi I believe is her name... he'll believe all the lies I'll say. He'll return here where he can begin his reign. Along with you of course your Highness." she said, bowing at Ansem, obviously being the king of the world.

"Fantastic. And yes, go ahead with your plan. As the real prophecy states, Darkness will cover every world, it shall. I'll make sure of it... that boy Sora, he shall become the new King whenever I die, I'm sure of it. He shall conquer all Light, no matter what he says... It shall be done." Ansem said, dismissing the bowing.

"Yes, of course. He shall be King, it's said and done. He'll make a fantastic King I'm sure. If he doesn't say yes, a war shall arise against him..."


	11. Convincing The Vampire

Chapter 11

Ansem shot a glance at Serena, unsure of her words. He was the King, he made the shots. Not the woman.

"A war you say? Since when did I make you Queen of the whole plan! I told you, it's none of your concern. That's an order! Now, keep guard. I'm going to track down the Keybearer. If you make one move against MY plan, I'll make sure your fed to the Howlers." Ansem snarled, walking past the woman who still held a smirk on her face.

"Alright, but I'm just saying... what if he refuses? And plus I'm supposed to go along as Kairi to lead him back here, so how am I suppose to do that while standing guard! Or have you not thought of that your "Majesty"?" Serena asked, a little snobbish as she waled towards him.

"I- f-... grrr.. Alright fine! Come along you wretched girl. Just don't add any of your worthless plans okay! If you do, I'll kill you myself..." he shot back, glaring at Serena. She nodded as the disembarked off Hollow Bastion, silent the whole ride.

Meanwhile, Sora found himself in a city, much like Twilight Town. The same buildings, he was positive it was Twilight Town. He heard a familiar voice and crept behind the wall, eavesdropping on the conversation.

"You go that way. I'm sure that boy is in this town, I know it for a fact. I heard he fell into Darkness you know... it's perfect. But also I heard he slain Larxene. He's also attempting to kill himself... I wonder why..." the man spoke, talking to a companion of his. Sora leaned in closer to hear what else they were going to say, but he tripped over one of his own shoes and fell in front of them.

"Well, aren't you a little clumsy fellow now aren't you? Were you spying on us young man?" asked the man once more. Another man stepped next to the man as she watched him try and pick up Sora.

"Axel, don't jump to conclusions. People hate that kind of thing. Ah! He's dressed in black! Must be a Dark creature. What's your name young man?"the other man asked, peering at Sora who still was on the ground.

"Be quiet Zexion! He might not even be a Dark creature! Wait.. He looks familiar... Zexion! Get Marluxia and the others! It's that twerp Keybearer!" Axel yelled as he kicked Sora over. He leapt to his feet, taking out his Keyblade in a flash.

"Don't make me kill you.. You know what I'm capable of. I don't want to fight, but if you make it that way, you might not live for another day. I'm not even here to fight. I'm here to die myself." Sora said, raising the Keyblade to Axel's neck. "I could slice your throat in a second. Don't think I won't do it.." he added, a hint of threat in his tone.

"Zexion, don't move... just stay here." Axel said, raising his hands in the air, showing he wouldn't draw a weapon. "Just one question for you Sora... why do you want to die?"

"That's none of your business Axel. I know something you don't, something terrible. I'm just trying to prevent it from ever occurring. I don't care what anyone says. I fell into Darkness... and I'm still lost inside of it." he said, with a rather sad tone. He lowered his Keyblade. "I won't waste my energy on you, you pathetic mortal. Go, go live your short life." he added as he walked out of the alley.

"Zexion, what do you think is going to happen? And why is he that way! It even gives ME the creeps..." Axel whispered, nodding slightly to the alley.

"I heard that you know!" Sora yelled, still walking away with a slight smile, just to creep him out even more.

"Ha, Axel scared of the Keybearer all of a sudden! Well, maybe a Dark Plague or something.. Who knows! Well.. He does, but.. Anyway!" Zexion muttered.

Sora kept walking, past the sad and Dark faces in the town. It seemed like Twilight Town, but too much Darkness has plagued the world to be it. He heard running from behind as he looked to see who it was.

"Kairi? Is that you?" Sora asked as he looked at the running figure. It was Serena, disguised as Kairi, but not even a strong Vampire could recognize this trick.

"Sora! Why are you here! What happened to you? Why are your eyes red?" Serena asked, one question at a time as she looked at him, faking she was out of breath.

"Same old Kairi.. A lot has changed... I won't tell you what, it's best not to. I.. I have to go somewhere, but I'll be back. I will. And it'll be the old Sora you used to know." he replied with a smile. He lied of course, it wouldn't be the old Sora. He wouldn't even be returning.

"Sora, come on! I want to catch up on everything! It's been a while. Why don't we go somewhere else? I don't like it here. Have you seen Riku? Last I seen him was in Hollow Bastion... let's go! We can find them and it'll be like old times!" Serena suggested, egging him on to follow her.

"I can't Kairi, no matter how much I am glad to see you. A lot has changed, too much. I have to keep you away from me. I can't let you be in danger." Sora said, looking away as the moon glistened on his pale face. "Go Kairi, you have to go! Danger is coming, it won't be far. I don't want to loose you again!" he yelled as he ran off from her, both sad and angry. He was sad from having to leave her, and angry that she was here.

"Sora! You won't loose me! You can't!" Serena yelled back, very angry that he wouldn't go with her. "Ansem, I thought this plan would work!" she whispered hastily to herself, thinking Sora wouldn't hear. But she was wrong, very wrong.

"Kairi? Did you say Ansem?" Sora asked, stopping in his tracks as he looked back.

"No! Of course not! I said... I said..." she replied, thinking as fast as she could of an excuse. She wasn't expecting him to hear a word she said, as she said it both fast and quiet.

"You aren't Kairi are you! You aren't! Why must everyone lie to me!" Sora yelled, running at Serena, teeth gritted as he charged into her, knocking her to the ground. "Tell me! Who are you! Who sent you?" he asked, anger in his eyes.

"Get the hell off of me! My name is Serena! Ansem sent me so you wouldn't kill yourself so you can lead an army of Darkness or whatever! Oops... didn't mean to tell you that..." she replied, smiling at her mistake.

"That evil thing sent you? I'm going to kill you..." he snarled, reaching out for his Keyblade. Serena gasped as she tried pushing him off before he could kill her in the heart.

"Don't even do it Sora. I know what's happening to you! You can't die. Noone wants you to die, so why do it? Why kill your self? Are you.. To selfish? Thinking noone wants you in this life? Don't even try to drag me into this and try to kill me as well! I'm only going along with Ansem, because if I don't, he'll kill me! Do you think I want my life to end? No, I don't! So why end yours!" she asked, looking at Sora as he got to his feet.

"I don't want anymore of this.. Horrible life! I know people care! I.. Don't want anyone to get hurt. I don't want to rule with Darkness! Mor do I want to rule against it! I want it all to end! Get the pain away, get the sadness out! I can't though because no matter what I always hurt inside Serena! Noone understands that! Not even Riku!" he yelled. "And I'm not selfish neither! Everyone keeps thinking I am, but I'm not! You don't have any clue to what is going on! Noone does!" he added.

"I do Sora, I know everything! I understand this! Darkness was the right choice I made! Maybe it was yours too! Give it a chance! Give in Sora! You have too! You won't always hurt Sora, you won't!" she yelled, just as loud, with just as much power. She calmed down slightly and looked at him again. "I wanted to do the same thing Sora, I wanted it to all end. You just need to find your right calling Sora."

"And what? Is my calling supposed to be a Dark one? I don't want it to be that way. If you understand, then you know my pain, if you understand, you'll let me die!" he yelled as he stared back. He never felt so angry before, he never felt what it was like to get all of the anger out.

"I won't let you die! There are people who care for you Sora! They don't want you gone! They love you as family! We don't want to see you gone! Noone wants to see a loved one gone!" Serena yelled as she sighed slightly at the end.

"I just want to be gone.. But noone will let me go. Why don't you just loose your grip? Loose it for me?" he asked as he sank to his knees with a frown. "Why can't anyone let me go? I want to leave. I'm not that important anymore. Riku could save the worlds. I'm not needed. I don't have a purpose. I'll be the sacrifice for the Light to never die! I will! I guess.. In the end it doesn't even matter..." he whispered as he tried not to cry, but he failed against his will.

"Sora, you are needed. Kairi certainly needs you. We need you. We all do, no matter what you think Sora. You aren't alone Sora, you never were." Serena replied as she started crying herself. "It's saddening to see you so depressed, you sank so low Sora. You lost yourself. I just wish someone can find you again." Serena said, as she wiped her tears.

"Noone can find me... I just wish that wasn't the case Serena.. Noone really understands me these days. People miss the old me, the one who was always there, the one who smiled everyday and made it all better. I lost that during my battles. And I still can't find it." he replied as he stopped crying himself.

"You will find it. Your journey's were all worth something Sora. Remember that. Remember how happy you made everyone. Keep that in your heart. Take whatever calling you wish." she suggested, leaving him open doors to his new path onto Destiny.

"I know exactly which calling. I know it now..." he said with a soft smile. "But why should I care? Noone was there when I was scared, when I was alone... but.. I choose the.. The Dark calling..."


	12. A Fight To The Finish

Chapter 12

"Are you sure Sora? You don't have to choose Darkness. Are you firmly positive?" asked Serena, her eyes glistening as she stared back at the young vampire. He nodded his head slowly, a decision was made, the decision of his fate.

"I'm sure Serena. I'm already Dark inside. I just don't want to be King of Darkness, I'd rather just be another Dark creature." he replied as he stared far off. He couldn't believe any of this was happening. One day, I'll wake up and this will all be a dream... he thought inside. He looked back at Serena as she nodded.

"Of course, I won't let Ansem get to you Sora, your fate has been sealed though, I won't be able to change it. The only way out of this is through death, even though I don't want to admit it, it's the truth." she said with a frown. She didn't want to see the young boy suffer, he's been through so much as it was.

Sora nodded as he looked at the night sky. He was afraid of the future, what it held for him, but he had to go on, for what his fate held. His time would come, surely it would, but he wished it would come sooner, he never thought that maybe his wish might come true.

"Serena, thank you for your help.. But now, now it's my mission to fight this battle on my own. I have to be alone once more, no matter what you think. It's for the best, trust me. I know what could happen, I don't want it too. So please, just let me go alone. I'll come back, I promise you." he replied as he stared at her, sorrow filling his eyes. He didn't want to leave anyone, but for their sake, he had to.

"What battle? You ARE Darkness Sora. You have nothing to battle anymore. You'll come back though... I suppose I could let you go. It is for the best, I must agree." she said, eyeing him with thought. She had a feeling the battle wasn't against Light or Darkness, but against himself. She dismissed the premonition and tried to smile, handing him a Keychain as a token. "Take this. It's the Dark Chain. It holds much power, which is why you should have it. Take it as a token from the Darkness."

"Not a battle against Darkness, or Light for any matter. But a battle against someone, who deserves to die for everyone's sake. I'll come back, and I'll be different, I will. Thank you for the chain, I shall use it when it comes time for that battle." he said, lying on his return. He wouldn't come back, he was never coming back, and he was never coming home.

"Okay Sora, take care. And remember, everyone will be awaiting your return. Maybe I'll see you in a while. I have a feeling you won't be gone long!" Serena said with a smile. She reminded Sora a lot about Kairi, but no matter what, he was doing this for her as well. He waved a goodbye as he walked down the road, a tear falling down his face.

"I wish I could come back... But I can't now. This is my duty, I have to do this for everyone. I have to..." he said to himself. He stepped through the exit as he went to Hollow Bastion once more, this time to fight for his death.

He looked around as he landed in the Rising Falls, remembering the first time he ever set foot at Hollow Bastion, remembering how he fought for his life, but in the end sacrificing it for Kairi. He headed to th Castle Gates as he saw three small Shadow Heartless appear in front of him. They didn't attack, they didn't even move at all for that matter. They just stared vacantly at Sora as he walked past him, his Dark Keyblade in his hand.

He opened the doors and arrived at the Entrance. He looked around the vacant place, seeming as noone was inside. He headed toward the Grand Hall, where he would fight his battle. He opened the Hall doors and peered inside, seeing not one trace of life. He looked around as he heard soft footsteps from behind him.

"Ah, the Keybearer. It's great to see you again, especially in your new form. Glad to see you became one with the Darkness. Why are you here? You could be somewhere else, so why choose this place for your liking?" came a man's voice, Sora positive it was his old enemy, Ansem.

"I'm here for a final battle. For either life or death. In the end, it doesn't even matter... Whether or not, I still want one last battle Ansem." Sora replied as he looked at his enemy. He grabbed his Dark Keyblade, taking off the Chain and throwing it to the side.

"A battle you say? Fine, I'm up for it. But why Sora? Why still fight the Darkness that resides in you? You must learn to embrace it one day. I wonder where that puppet Riku is. I would love to possess him once more, just for this battle. Oh well, I'll beat you in my form anyway." Ansem said, a menacing grin on his face as he grabbed the Darkblade, Sora looking in shock as he was positive he destroyed it.

"You'll never possess Riku again! He's not your puppet to toy with. His a real human being, just as real as I used to be. Now... let's fight before he even comes. I don't want him seeing you ever again Ansem." he replied as he narrowed his blood red eyes and got into battle stance. Ansem nodded, and so did the last battle begin. One on one, two Dark knights that battled for life, or death.

Sora blocked all of his attacks, trying to make one of his own, but failing as Ansem would block him and attack him right away, always missing just barely where his heart resided. Sora could hear from afar footsteps getting closer and closer. Ansem weakened Sora terribly, a maniacal grin on him as he slashed against him, giving him no time to get up.

Sora finally got to his feet, battered, but healed himself as fast as he could. He eyed Ansem as he tried making a swipe, but having his Keyblade knocked out of his hands.

"Give up Sora! You're going to lose this battle. I don't want to have to kill you! You'd make a perfect ruler, so I don't understand why you must be fighting me." Ansem said, a hand on his hip as he waited for Sora to get up.

"I'm doing this.. For everyone. It doesn't matter, as long as one of us dies. I will go down with a fight at least." Sora responded as he got up and charged at him, reflected by Ansem's attacks. He heard footsteps once more, almost outside the Hall doors as he closed his eyes, knowing who it might be. _Don't come in now Riku... wait until this is all over._ He thought as he saw Ansem running at him.

Sora tried to block the attack, but failed as Ansem accidentally rammed the Darkblade inside Sora's heart, thinking it wasn't his heart, maybe below it, but he was wrong. Sora gritted his teeth, blinded from the pain. He opened his eyes as his look went vacant and sank to his knees, falling forward as the Darkblade stuck out of him.

The doors opened as Riku looked around, immediately spotting Sora's body and Ansem next to it, leaning down over him, a pretend look on his face that showed sadness.

"Sora! Don't die!" Riku yelled, running toward his body as he knocked Ansem out of the way. "Please don't die on me! I don't want it to happen! Why must you kill yourself? It's... it's not worth it Sora!" he yelled as he rolled him over, taking the Darkblade out of him. "Just hang on Sora, hang on as long as you can, don't give in to the calls of Death!" he cried out as he looked around the room.

"It's... for the best..." Sora whispered as he let his head fall to the side. Riku cried even more as he held onto Sora, not wanting his friend to go as he knew there was no saving him.

"It can't end like this! I won't let it! It's supposed to be who dies! Not you! You had so much to live for Sora, why give it all up!" Riku cried out as he tried feeling for a pulse in his friend's neck, but to his dismay he felt none. "No... not like this.. Not like this!" he cried out, blinded by tears as he let go of his friend. He was on his knees as he stared in front of him, Sora laying in front of him, unmoving...


	13. A Hint Of Essence

Chapter 13

"Such a shame the boy had to die.. He would've made a fantastic Dark King..." Ansem said, trying to hide his smile from Riku. The young man saw what he was hiding and stop up, glaring at the evil figure in front of him.

"You did this to Sora didn't you?" Riku asked, searching Ansem's golden eyes. The man put an innocent face on for Riku, pretending he didn't know.

"I- he.." Ansem started, stuttering his words. Riku knew he was lying by his eyes and by his voice as it cracked.

"DIDN'T YOU!" Riku screamed, tears going in his eyes. It would be worse if Sora did kill himself, but Ansem killing him... it was terrible. Dying at the hands of the Darkest creature... it was asking to be killed. But did Sora ask to be killed? Was he sending Riku a message that it wasn't Ansem's fault, but it was Sora's own for asking a death?

"Yes, I did. But... he asked for a final fight... but I don't even understand the boy... he was supposed to be the ruler of Darkness... but why? Why throw that away?" Ansem asked as he looked at Sora's body, looking on with a trace of sadness himself. Riku kept staring at Ansem, understanding that even the most evil man could be sad for Sora.

"You would never understand. Neither of you. I understand the boy. But why Ansem! Why actually take that challenge of one last battle!" came a scream from behind them. It was Serena, starting to cry while running down the stairs toward Sora's own body, looking at him and back at Ansem. "Why Ansem! So you could actually feel powerful for winning? Winning isn't important! His life hung in that balance, but no! You dismissed that, think you wouldn't hurt him! But look Ansem! You did!" she added as she stood up, hiding something behind her back.

"Serena... listen to me! You don't understand!" Ansem pleaded, walking forward to the enraged woman.

"I understand completely! And you know what Ansem! You deserve to die, not Sora!" she yelled as she shoved a scythe into Ansem's chest as she let go, blood on her hands. "It's only fair Ansem... it was your life that was supposed to be taken, not Sora's" she whispered as she backed away from Ansem. Riku looked at Serena, then back at the dying man with a smile.

Ansem's Darkness inside bursted out. It was in the form of a mighty dragon, showing how much of his heart was consumed. It turned out, his whole heart was eclipsed in Darkness. Serena looked on as she saw Ansem fall to the floor, his body evaporating.

"Serena.. How come Ansem's body is gone and his Darkness came out.. But not Sora's!" Riku asked as he looked at where Ansem once stood and to where Sora was lying still.

"I'm not sure Riku... maybe he's only knocked out for the moment... we can only hope..." she replied as she bent down to where Sora was and tried to find a pulse, or to at least hear the faint sound of a heartbeat. "No pulse, no heartbeat... but why isn't he gone? Why is he still here?" she asked herself as she looked around the room and back down again. "He might not be dead... nor alive. But he was already unliving, undead... but he was staked in the heart.. It pierced him! I saw the whole thing!" she said aloud, confused in many ways, trying to find the source of why Sora was still here.

"Maybe he has a purpose? Not his time to go? Maybe he's trying to find his way back? But Ansem disappeared immediately..." Riku suggested as he looked at Serena who still was puzzled.

"It was Ansem's time, he no longer held a purpose. But this boy, I think he might be fighting... I had a long conversation with him. He wants to go... but why would he want to? I couldn't get that answer. Wait... how did he become a vampire Riku?" Serena asked as she stood up and waved a hand, making a small table and book appear. "Come on now, we don't have all night. He might leave any second now." she added.

"Something about a Dark Gem.. The details aren't very clear to me.. Donald! Do you remember?" Riku asked the duck, looking behind him, almost forgetting they were even in the room.

"Yes of course. Sora's friend Elric placed a Dark Gem inside him, thinking it was a Healing Gem. He was attacked by a Howler after the Gem was placed, so Elric had to seal Sora's heart, along with the gem. I think the gem still resides in him, if I'm not mistaken." Donald quacked as he looked at Serena's book.

"Thank you... duck... now. It says in this book that if a Dark Gem is held inside the heart, nothing can penetrate it unless it becomes unlocked or unsealed, much like a lock. And Sora, being the keybearer, would have the power to unlock it. But he's a vampire... the Darkblade and any other weapon penetrating the heart, would penetrate the Gem's power. Most likely, he's only in a coma-like state. We just have to hope he comes out of it. But he might not... I'm not too sure. We should get out of here. I believe the Heartless will invade, seeing as there is no leader. I'll see what I can do for now... I might not be able to do much here. If I can't make it out, I'll find a way to contact you. No leave! I don't want you to get caught in the swarm of Heartless!" Serena demanded, pushing them out. "Don't worry, I have advanced magic knowledge, he'll be safe, no go!" she added as she slammed the door.

Riku ran out of the Castle Gates to the Rising Falls, waiting on Serena to come. He tapped his foot after minutes went by, worrying if she was injured, or worse, dead.

"Maybe she's hurt? I should go help her... it shouldn't take... eighteen minutes!" he said as he paced back and forth looking up every few seconds to see if she's arrived.

"Riku... it's only been four minutes. Now don't worry yourself. There won't be another death here. Don't get bipolar on us kid." Donald said with a laugh. Riku nodded as he calmed down a bit, still a bit paranoid. "I wonder what she's up to. Maybe she knows a way to get him back..." he whispered as he looked up at Hollow Bastion.

"I wonder if this will actually work.. If not, I'm afraid I'll just have to carry you down, careful of the Heartless things. But seeing as Ansem is gone, you'd be the rightful King. No harm would come to you if you're still alive... and why must I talk to myself! I swear I'm going mental..." Serena said aloud, walking about as she looked over her spell book. "This should do it. I just have to try and place in more Dark magic inside that gem... but that means.. I need my wand... now where did I put that piece of wood? Ah! Right in front of me.." she said, talking to herself once more as she looked at the still unconscious Sora laying on the ground. "I could imagine this will hurt..." she said as she drove her wand in his chest, saying an incantation.

She smiled as she could hear the faint click as the Gem was powered with magic once more. She looked at the boy, hoping any progress was made, but he still laid stiff on the floor. Serena gave a sigh as she removed the wand and threw it behind her. "That really worked. Wait.. It did!" she gasped aloud as she saw the slightest movement. She clapped her hands happily as she grabbed her wand and made a flick of her wrist, sending her equipment back to where they belonged. She pocketed the wand and carried Sora down to the Rising Falls.

"I think I see her!" Riku exclaimed as he hopped off the rock he was sitting on and saw Serena practically running as the Heartless gathered and ran after them. She ran up to Riku.

"Come on let's go! He weighs a ton! Now hurry they're coming!" Serena yelled as she motioned for them to get the Gummi Ship and leave as fast as they could. They climbed aboard while Serena carried Sora to a bunk and walked back in and sighed as she sat in a small seat. "With all that running and fighting you'd think the boy would weigh less!" she exclaimed as she sat back in her seat.

"Sora weigh too much for you weakling? Don't blame you. Every time he sprained his ankle back at our home world, I'd have to carry him from the Island all the way to our boats and then I had to row back to the hometown, carrying him back to his house. So I completely understand. What did you do I might ask?" Riku replied with a laugh.

"I did a little magic. And the duck, he's a Mage isn't he? And the dog, he's a Knight? I should've known when I laid eyes on them. Anyway, I'm skilled in magic, I'm a Sorceress in fact. One reason why Ansem wanted me to follow him in Darkness. And yes, I did lie to you about the prophecy, Ansem's was right. Also, I don't work for King Mickey, sorry I had to lie. But I wanted to gain your trust. Anyway, I did a difficult incantation by refilling the Dark Gem in his heart with Dark Essence. He should be awake soon. He did move a bit in the Hall. I heard the Heartless right when he moved. Obviously they think he's the new King. So we might have a slight problem." she replied, taking a deep breath after her ramble.

"That would explain it. And slight? I think that's a major problem! The Heartless will surely be on our tails! They may not be the smartest creatures, but they know who's their King and if someone's trying to take them away. Just hope more Heartless won't invade. Then we'll be in deep sh-" Riku went on but was interrupted by a thud in the back of the Gummi Ship. "Goofy! Go see what's going on back there! It might be a Heartless for all we know." he yelled, steering the ship as Serena aimed the laser beam.

"It better not be an invasion. If it is, I'll be very angry. Noone likes me when I'm angry..." Serena warned as she gritted her teeth and scanned out the window, hitting anything in her path.

"Ahyuck, it was only Sora. He fell out his bed." Goofy responded as he walked back in and sat down. Donald looked at him and squinted.

"Well, did you put him back in his bed?" Donald asked as he looked at Goofy, sure of the answer.

"No, was I supposed to do that?" came the response as Serena and Riku laughed.

"You seriously just left him there? You dimwit!" Serena said laughing. "Go pick him up and put him back on his bed. Better yet, Donald go do that. We can't trust Goofy on anything, no offense." she added as she went back to aiming the laser beam. Donald went back there and came back, a second later with an odd look in his eyes.

"Donald, what's wrong? What happened back there?" Riku asked as he looked behind him and back to the front view.

"He... he doesn't seem too happy... not about him falling out... but, he just snarled at me in a 'go away' tone. I'm not sure you want to go back there. He's not very pleasant. Serena, maybe you put too much Essence in the gem.." Donald went on as he stared in front of him, as if he went crazy. She looked at Riku and he nodded for her to go back there. She stepped down the hall as she opened the small cabin door.

"Sora? Sora!" she screamed as she looked at him...


	14. Wanted Dead In Traverse Town

Chapter 14

He had a shard of glass in his palm, trying to scrape his skin and dropped it as Serena let out a cry. He glared at Serena, as her cry made him drop his only weapon available. Serena glanced at the broken mirror she saw on the floor to Sora's angry eyes, fiery red, burning into her own eyes with their menacing glare.

"Go away Serena! I don't want you stopping me! I can't live like this anymore Serena! Why? Why let me live when I don't want this anymore! Why couldn't you let me die on that floor!" he screamed as he walked forward to Serena, his eyes glistening. Serena thought for a second that she saw the deep, sapphire blue eyes he once had, his regular skin color, all the normality of a human he used to possess. She only saw the change for only a second, glancing back as she saw his dark and demonic self.

"Sora, quit talking like this! Can't you see that nobody wants you dead? Can't you even consider it?" she asked as she looked at the younger boy. She cried before he could even answer as she gave him a tight squeeze and cried into his shoulder. "Sora, I've grown to know you. I understand you, like a little brother. Nobody this young should think the things you do. You have so much to live for. Don't give it up. You still owe me a promise remember?" she asked as she held on, not letting go.

"Serena, I can't... I.. I don't want to embrace this darkness anymore. I never hungered for a death, ever. I always had a wonderful life, but now that's all gone. Serena.. Can't you see the sadness in me?" he asked as he pushed her off slightly, looking at her with his sad red eyes. She swore she saw those sapphire eyes, replacing the red ones. She nodded as she dried her eyes.

"But I can't lose you Sora. I don't want to. Live for me, please Sora." she said as she held onto him again, holding on for his own life, afraid he'd kill himself if she left.

"I will Serena. If it means so much to you... I will, since you understand and since you want me to live. I promise. As long as you live, I'll try my hardest to live as well." He said as he clung onto her as well. He was afraid of letting go, afraid that without her, he'd lose to the Darkness residing inside him.

"And if I die?" she asked, staring at the wall as she saw the etchings Sora made into the wall. It read _I'm sorry I let go..._ on the wall and as she stared at the words, she found herself crying again, holding onto Sora for as long as she could.

"If you die... I'll die too. I don't care what anyone says. I don't want to live for anything. I don't even want to live now, but you understand, you never underestimated me. I could just as easily kill myself and you, but I won't let my insanity do this to me Serena. Noone but you understands me, nobody. I'm just all alone in this world. Incased by my Darkness, the one that drove me to insanity... the one that confines me to either my failed attempts at death... I will try to live..." he said repeatedly as Serena tried hiding her sadness more.

"Sora, you never knew about my past... about my life. But.. I think it's best you know. So you can see why I live." Serena whispered as she finally let go and looked at him. Sora nodded as he looked vacantly at Serena, no trace of tears, nothing in his eyes but Darkness. "Well, years ago... I was of the age of eleven, going on twelve. It was summer, the joyful times. I was just becoming a witch, I just met a so called "friend". Ansem it turned out. Well, I saw my mom starting drugs, I went into depression. I went to my closet and tried hanging myself. She barged in though, screamed at me and stopped me. My first failed attempt. Well, a year later, I was almost thirteen after all the bad things stopped. Suicidal thoughts cascaded into my mind. Well... I tried killing myself, but to my dismay I stopped, seeing all the things I'd miss. Sora, you have no clue how hard I had it. I was lost in Darkness for a long time Sora. But trust me, you WANT to live deep down." she said, finally finishing as she sighed and looked at the ground. She glimpsed at Sora's hands, covered in blood.

"I know Serena. I know you had it bad, but... I can't be King. I won't. I'd rather be dead. I appreciate the fact you saved me, I do." he said, hiding his hands after he saw her glimpse at them. He sighed a bit as he saw the glass on the ground. He was tempted to reach out and grab it, but he forced himself not to, not wanting to lose what was left of his sanity.

"Sora, your hands... they're bleeding. But how? How Sora? How could that be?" she asked, ignoring what he said and looking at him with concern. He sighed as he showed her his hands once more, showing the deep gashes he made.

"I'm not fully vampire yet, I will be soon after I kill, or.. At least drink. I'm not drinking my own blood, because I don't want to be a vampire. I won't let myself become that horrible creature, ever again." he said as he showed her his dripping blood as he looked her square in the eyes. It could explain the sudden eye color change, but she dismissed the thought and shook her head.

"It's for survival Sora, if you don't, you could die. You're mortal of course, meaning anything, even massive blood drainage. Please Sora, close the wounds up, or I'll do it the painful way." she warned, taking her wand out. He smirked a bit, making Serena feel uncomfortable.

"Don't worry, Serena. Nothing is painful. I'm too used to it now. I feel nothing anymore. Only emptiness. But... something is telling me, a little voice whispering to drink, but I'm forcing myself not to." he said, eyeing the blood as it made a puddle and subconsciously licking his lips.

"Then drink it. Don't deny your fate. You have to drink it Sora, it's for the best as you say." Serena said as she eyed him, making sure he would. She hated the sight of blood, especially from a friend, but she dismissed her nauseous feelings. The ship finally jerked forward as she heard footsteps, showing the had a place to land finally.

"Serena! What's wrong!" came Riku's voice firstly, as he was the first one inside the very small cabin.

"Took you long enough. Not like you really care anyway. It's all fine, we had a little talk... nothing more. Now, where are we might I ask?" she questioned, standing up and leaving Sora on the ground.

"Don't get smarty with me, I'm warning you... anyway. Traverse Town, which I know Sora knows all too well of. Now come on, we need to get to a Hotel before any Heartless come. That's the only safe world as there are guards and ships circling the area at all times. They recognized our ship thankfully." Riku said as he glanced at Sora, wondering what was going on. "What happened to him?"

"No! I'm not going in that place! They wanted me dead... I... I didn't want that from "friends". Not until a while ago. But, I won't go. I won't move." Sora said, leaving a that is that phrase lingering after his statement. He squinted at the blood one last time and decided to finally drink it. Riku turned away in disgust at the sight of his friend.

"Sora, I won't make you go. But Riku might. You have to learn to get over your fears sooner or later. Now come on, I'll walk you through town. Noone can harm you there." Serena offered as she waited until Sora was done as he licked his lips in happiness.

"You will? Okay... I guess..." he said, shrugging. Serena smiled and looked at the young boy. He reminded her so much of herself at his age. So sad, but trying to be happy to hide it.

"That sounds like the old Sora I used to know!" Riku laughed as he messed his friends hair, smiling at him and walking out with the Soul Eater in hand. Sora smiled back until they were all gone, his smile disappearing as he looked up at Serena.

"I wish I was the old Sora they all know. They won't ever understand the fact, that I won't be that way anymore. They don't know that I'm dead inside, even though I don't want to be." he said sadly as Serena's own smile faded. She placed a hand on his shoulder softly and sighed.

"I know Sora, but just pretend for them. Now come on, we have to go. They'll wonder what the hell we're doing in here." she said half jokingly as she walked Sora out the cabin, not noticing him glance back at the wall and hanging his head low, depressed that his suicide failed.

They walked through town, a few people eyeing him strangely. He noticed Aerith and turned around, afraid of her reaction as he knew she hasn't seen him this way, to his knowledge at least.

"Sora! What a pleasant surprise!" came her happy giggle as she ran at him, giving him a warm hug. "I've missed ya! Where have you been, not even coming to town?" she asked, turning him around and screaming.

"Aerith! Wait! I can explain!" he shouted as she ran away from him. Sora shed a tear as he turned around. "This is why I don't want the world to see me! They don't understand!" he yelled as he walked off. Serena ran in front of him, blocking his path.

"Just talk to your friend. Wait a bit. She'll understand and be happy and try making you happy, just as we do." she said quietly while Riku held a confused look and shook his head, leading the other two to a restaurant. "Come on Sora, let's.. let's go to the Hotel, okay?" she asked.

"Okay... but, what if she doesn't understand? She'll go to Cloud and all hell will break loose. Cloud knows what I am now. He knows I'm of Darkness and not of Light." he whispered, trudging along as he glanced at other people as the eyed him and looked away in fright as he looked at the ground, hearing Serena's reassuring voice.

"It'll be all okay soon Sora. Remember that." she said as Sora kept walking and getting the same expression from passerby. It felt like days until they reached the Hotel. Sora was more than pleased to be inside, until he saw Leon at the check in.

"Sora... get out of here! Miss, leave that boy alone, you don't know what he is!" Leon yelled, accusing Sora as he whipped out his Gunblade. Serena stepped in front of Sora, taking her wand out.

"I know perfectly well, he's a vampire, lost to the Darkness. I saved him once, Squall. I know everything, because of Ansem. I know who you are. I lived in Hollow Bastion. Remember? Serena Everwood?" she asked as she looked at Leon. "Times have change. Now, leave Sora alone. He's been through so much, not even you could understand." she said as she walked away, leading Sora to the check in, getting a room. Sora glanced at Leon with his red eyes, his eyes showing sadness as he looked at the dumbfounded Leon.

"Serena? I do remember you... childhood friend..." he said, whipping out a picture. It clearly showed Cloud, Aerith, Leon and Serena in view standing at the old Castle Gates. They all were happy, Sora could see. They were young, reminding him how happy he was with Riku and Kairi when he was young. He let a smile creep in as he was escorted past Leon who was starting to cry at the memories. They found a room with 2 bedrooms. Sora claimed the one farthest away, the darker room while Serena claimed the other. Riku and the gang showed up, muttering about having to sleep on either the floor or couch.

At midnight, everyone else was fast asleep, but Sora just eyed the ceiling. He couldn't sleep until morning, so his chance of ever getting sleep was slim. He heard a noise outside as he examined the window. He saw nothing at first, but as he crept out the balcony, he was grabbed by someone, or something...


	15. The Ending, You Are Never Coming Home

Chapter 15

The thing was dark as night itself, placing a dark hand it appeared over Sora's mouth, hiding a scream from the young boy. He struggled as he kicked the thing, finally pushing it off him. _Finally, a battle. _He thought as he grabbed his Keyblade. He got into his signature battle stance, but as he tried hitting the creature, his Keyblade disappeared in thin air. _It can't be! I can't lose my weapon!_ He thought as he looked around, getting knocked off the balcony by the creature, landing in the shallow water of the Alley connecting to the passage that led to the Secret Waterway.

Sora hit his head against the edge he fell onto. It dazed him slightly, making him lose sight for a minute, just enough for the creature that was attacking him to make a large gash against his face, cutting his cheek. The creature disappeared into the night, as if Sora only imagined it. He was weak as the blood spurted out of his cheek, making him unable to move as he tilted his head with his eyes open, the water rushing to his eyes as two people ran onto the balcony ahead.

"Where's Sora! What was that noise!" Riku asked immediately, not even glancing below the balcony as he looked at Serena with a half asleep look. Serena laughed and shook her head as she looked at Riku.

"Go back to bed, you were imagining things again. Now go on, and don't let the spiders get you." she joked as she made a hand gesture for him to go back to the entry of the hotel room.

"Right, those.. Spiders.. Will pay..." he said sleepily as he trotted back to the couch to go asleep. Serena laughed as she looked below as she caught a glimpse of red. She gasped as she ran through the Hotel and into the Second District, finding the secret passage to the Alley.

"Sora! What did you do to yourself!" she asked as she looked at him. He was slightly bruised she saw, but most of the damage was healing. She noticed the deep gash and knew it was a battle. She dragged him out of the water as she made sure he was breathing. "At least whatever attacked you didn't harm you critically. Better lock the doors next time..." she muttered as she dragged him back to the Hotel.

The following morning Riku asked if he dreamed the whole event. "No Riku, it was real. At least he wasn't really hurt. Now we have to wait until sundown in order to actually go anywhere. Maybe we can figure out why Aerith was so frightened. It's not like her to get so scared." Serena said as she sipped her coffee.

"But, I have the Keyblade. I found it next to my bed when I woke up! How did that get there though? Maybe.. Maybe you were right? Maybe I do have to be the new Keybearer seeing as the old one is to lost in Darkness now. I wonder why I never got it sooner." Riku muttered, stirring his coffee and looking at Donald and Goofy who insisted on sleeping in.

"Hm, I don't really know. Ansem never told me about the Keyblade really. He only told me prophecies and about how you all were. I can't understand why he never talked about the Keyblade, seeing as it holds so much power." she replied, examining the object that Riku held. She heard a thud, almost laughing out loud, figuring Sora fell out of bed again. "That boy moves around to much in his sleep. I'm not even bothering to go fix him again. Might as well not disturb the vampire. They can be cranky..." she warned, remembering how he hissed loudly when she didn't get there fast enough to close the curtains.

"Yeah, the Keyblade is a very mighty weapon. Used to lock... locks and everything else. Along with destroying Heartless. I figure because I'm Light now, the Keyblade wants me to be it's new owner. But, oh well. And yes, best to leave the young one alone." Riku agreed, putting away the weapon and getting up to go turn the TV on. Serena sighed as she put the cups away and looked out the window. She saw a trace of black and movement, so similar to her, but she dismissed it and went on with her day, trying to make it as normal as possibly.

"Sora! Finally you woke up you lazy boy!" Serena said as she looked at the boy. He waved a hand as he plopped on the couch, examining his scar.

"What happened last night? I can't remember anything but falling off the balcony... oh well. Hey.. Has anyone seen the Keyblade anywhere? I can't find it, I've been searching all night." he said, his red eyes darting across the room as he watched a spider on the wall.

"About that... it... it returned to me Sora. I guess the Keyblade can't be in your hands as it thinks of you as evil since you are King of Darkness after all." Riku stated as he looked cautiously at Sora, afraid he might have an outburst, but was surprised by his reaction.

"Really? Cool. Now I don't have to be all... heroic anymore. It's your job now Riku. And don't remind me that I'm King... it's not a very nice feeling to know you rule all Evil." he said as he narrowed his eyes on the spider. He jumped up and snatched the small spider, examining it before he squished it with his bare hands.

"Seriously Sora, that is gross..." Serena said, wrinkling her face in disgust. Sora smirked and held some of it's guts in front of her face.

"Want some? Tastes good, come on.. Try it!" he said mockingly as he watched her scream and jump off the couch. He laughed as he wiped the guts on the couch, getting up. "Come on, we should leave now. Nothing to do here..." he said as he walked out the Hotel room and into the Second District.

"He seems more than pleased to not be a hero anymore..." Riku said absent mindedly as he dismissed the fact that Serena fell off the couch. He looked at the door in worry, having a sense something wasn't right.

"Well he is Dark and all Riku. And that was very nice of you for helping me up!" Serena snapped, getting up and shivering at the thought of the spider. "I loath spiders. Those things are gross and deserve to die..."

"But Riku didn't do anything to help you..." Goofy said as Serena laughed hard. Donald smacked him upside the head.

"Dummy! It was sarcasm you doofus!" Donald quacked getting up and shaking his head. Serena laughed harder as she looked at Goofy's confused face.

"Poor Goofy... anyway. We should be going Riku. Don't lose yourself into Thinking!" Serena warned jokingly as she got up and followed Sora, but was confused to find him not in the Hotel Lobby, nor anywhere else in the Second or First District for that matter. The gang followed after searching the Third District and finding not a trace of the young vampire. "Where could he be? Why would he run off like that?" Serena asked looking at Riku.

"I'm not sure, but I have a feeling something isn't right. Nothing at all could be right... he seemed cheery in the Hotel, but I know it's a lie, I have a feeling he left us for our safety. He knows something we don't, I can feel it..." Riku whispered as a faint breeze blew past, sending an eerie feeling into Serena as she looked at the World Exit doors with sadness in her eyes.

Sora landed the Gummi Ship he "borrowed" at the World Entrance. He arrived back at Twilight Town, with a sick feeling in his stomach. He could sense something wasn't right in this town. And his premonition was right. He saw Marluxia running up to him, bowing as he entered the world.

"My King! Something is terribly wrong!" she said with a panic look in her eyes. Sora scowled as she called him "My King". He looked at her with an intense glare in her eyes.

"I don't want to be called King, Lord, or Majesty. Is that clear! Nor your Highness! I won't have it. Now what is the problem?" he asked as he looked around the empty place, sensing the trace of either Howler's or Heartless.

"The Howler's, Sora. They ran through here, five packs of them. I couldn't save any of the other members of the Order. They are long gone, I'm the only survivor of the whole attack. We were ambushed! Nothing we could do..." she went on. Sora stopped her as he pointed ahead, drawing the Kantana sword he "borrowed' from the Weapon Shop in Traverse Town. He stabbed Marluxia in the back with a smile.

"Not the only survivor anymore. I have a feeling you are a traitor, I also have a feeling it was your fault this place was ambushed by Howler's. If my feelings are right, you certainly deserve this death. Enjoy your afterlife in Hell Marluxia." Sora said with a grin as he took out the sword and walked toward the over towering building. _Die with Honor _was written on the Kantana blade. He also "borrowed" a long black cloak, the ones the members of the Order wore. He smiled as he stepped forward the place where he would last step.

He walked to the roof of the building, hearing the Howler's approaching, along with every other species of Heartless as the bowed. They weren't very intelligent, but they could sense what was happening. Sora dismissed the bowing as he looked around at the roof. Everything was so silent, he could hear a ship arriving at the world, knowing who it could be. He sighed as he finally grabbed the Kantana word as he remembered something he knew. _Noone can save you now... you're doomed if you ever killed yourself again..._ He nodded, knowing what he needed to do. He looked at the Heartless creatures, looking as if they were hoping they could find their Light again.

Sora heard the World Entry doors open as his friends looked in confusion at the bowing Heartless. They didn't attack them, which confused them even more. Serena was the first to see what was happening.

"Sora!" she screamed as she tried pushing through the crowds of Heartless, but they stood like a chain, blocking them from reaching Sora. It would take to much for Riku to fight his way through, and Sora knew it.

"Serena, we're too late..." Riku whispered as he looked up and stopped Serena from hitting her way through the Heartless.

"No... Sora..." she whispered as she cried, looking up at him and mouthing a Don't do it to him. She watched as she would if they were at a firework show, watching the fireworks shooting into the air. But this was no firework show, it was a death show.

Sora smiled, knowing noone could stop him. He aimed the long Kantana and whispered one last I'm sorry as he had flashes of all the happy times with his friends and all the bad times as he struck himself in the chest with the Kantana, spinning around as he fell backward off the building. Serena looked away as she cried even harder as he fell off the building. Riku could make out, even from the distance they were, a faint smile on Sora's fast as he hung his head, bowing along with the Heartless. There was a loud crash as he hit the pavement. Once he hit a sense of rend grief spread through the crowd of Heartless. Every single Heartless returned to a human being, ones with normal lives. Riku and Serena looked on with tears staining their eyes as they watched the happiness that filled everyone's soul. Sora's body disappeared into a dark mist. There was no sign of Darkness.

Every human left Twilight Town except for Riku, Serena, Donald, and Goofy. Serena rushed over to where he laid, hoping that he'd come back. She felt a tap on her shoulder as she turned around and saw a little boy who looked about the age of twelve.

"I'm sorry Serena, but it had to be done. I told you you'd see me as a different person. I'm allowed one last goodbye." the boy whispered as he gave Serena a tight hug, tears streaming down his face that filled his sapphire blue eyes.

"Sora... no... I don't want you to goo..." she whispered as she held onto the little boy who was smiling. He let go and looked at Serena.

"Don't worry, I'll always be in your heart. Remember Serena, I won't forget you." he said as he waved good bye and walked away and disappeared. Serena cried as she watched the boy she cared for and thought would never kill himself again. She waved back as she clutched her heart and whispered.

"You are never coming home, never coming home..."


End file.
